serie de drabbles
by Naemir
Summary: des drabbles à la pelle, en veux-tu? en voila! une série de petits textes tirés de mon imaginaire chaotique, des couples insolites, des situations amusantes ou génantes, bref, un peu de tout pour vous satisfaire! car je suis votre humble auteur dévouée
1. Soirée de gala

**titre:** soirée de gala

**rating:** k+

**genre**: bah... je me lance dans l'humour pas trop noir cette fois. alors disons humour et général.

**paring:** a pas, désolée.

**disclaimer**: Full Metal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et donc pas à moi.

pas de spoilers et 305 mots en tout.

* * *

Lors des soirées de gala organisées par le QG du coin pour une quelconque raison, il est de coutume que les hauts gradés ouvrent le bal. Le Colonel Mustang ne se fait en général pas prier et s'en donne à cœur joie. Ses conquêtes aussi par la même occasion. S'il a de la chance, il peut réussir à changer trois à quatre fois de partenaires au court de la valse et presque autant de numéros de téléphone se situent alors dans les poches de son veston. Ceci n'est que le début de la soirée, bien entendu.

Certains, la plupart en fait, font un score moindre mais non moins honorable. Havoc parvint en général à en garder une le temps d'une danse avant qu'elle ne s'offusque de sa manière de mater son décolleté. Même Archer, qui pourtant n'a plus grand-chose de commun avec un humain normalement constitué, réussit par on ne sait quel miracle à conserver sa proie pour quelques minutes de supplice.

Le seul à faire chou blanc dans ce genre de soirées craignos, c'est le Commandant Alex Louis Amstrong.

Et pourtant Dieu sait qu'il le clame haut et fort que l'art subtile et raffiné d'aligner trois pas sans se vautrer au milieu de la piste est un don qui se transmet de génération en génération dans la noble maison des Amstrong. Vu comment il l'affirme, étoiles roses et muscles gonflés à l'appui, on a tendance à le croire sur parole.

Mais bon, sa dernière partenaire en date s'étant vu dans l'obligation de porter un automail au pied gauche, cela a nettement refroidit les ardeurs déjà pas bien grandes de ses prétendantes potentielles.

* * *

Voila, voila, je vous remercie d'avance pour la lecture. Tant que j'y suis, si jamais vous avez des envies quelconques, des paring que vous voudirez voir apparaître ou autre chose du même type, n'hésitez pas. Aprés tout, je suis là pour ça.

Merci encore et pardonnez moi si jamais il reste quelques fautes par-ci par-là, j'en suis vraiment navrée.

Sur ce, à une prochaine fois j'espère, j'essayerais d'être la plus rapide qui soit.

Naémir, votre autreur dévouée.


	2. ces choses qu'il faut sauver

Titre: ces choses qu'il faut garder

rating: K, K+

paring: nan

genre! bah... général.

Disclaimer: pour de plus amples précisions, je vous donne rendez vous au premier chapitre. sinon, ce n'est pas à moi.

pas de spoilers et 100 mots pile!^^

du point de vue d'un certain colonel.

* * *

Lorsqu'il voyait l'état de délabrement extrême dans lequel se trouvait leur territoire, les guerres civiles qui agitaient leurs peuples, les tentions avec les voisins, l'armée qui versait sans vergogne dans le sang et la violence, il se demandait parfois si ça valait encore le coup, de vouloir gravir les échelons du pouvoir et relever un pays tel que le leur.

Lorsqu'il voyait le sourire confiant qu'adressait Edward Elric à son cadet en armure creuse, il changeait d'avis.

Il y avait des choses qui méritaient sincèrement d'être sauvées.

* * *

merci à vous pour la lecture! je vais essayer d'être la plus régulière possible, hélas, j'ai mon bac qui approche à grands pas et mine de rien, ça bouffe du temps ces satanées révisions!^^

bref, un petit mot pour marquer votre passage et à une prochaine fois. je tiens aussi à remercier ceux qui ont reviewté la dernière fois, j'ai pas eu le temps de leur répondre mais cela m'a fait trés plaisir!^^ merci à vous!

naé, votre auteur dévouée.


	3. petites trouvailles sympatiques

Titre: petites trouvailles sympatiques sur le bureau

rating: K+

genre: humour

paring: nan

Disclamer: pas à moi.

100 mots pile!^^ je suis trop forte.

* * *

Lorsque Roy Mustang, beau gosse au regard de nuit, militaire chevronné et Alchimiste émérite, trouva sur son bureau une crème anti-rides bon marché, il se jura de remettre la main sur la crevette culottée qui avait osé lui jouer un tel coup bas.

Lorsque Edward Elric, mignon blondinet aux yeux de braise, adolescent colérique et Alchimiste talentueux au service du peuple, trouva sur sa pile de dossiers fraîche un sachet de gélules au calcium pour booster la croissance, il se promit de les faire bouffer par le nez au Colonel.

* * *

merci d'avance pour la lecture! je posterais sans doute avant mes épreuves de bac, si ce n'est pas le cas un grand "bon courage" aux auteurs et merci pour les reviews de la fois dernière!^^ je suis une incapable, je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'y répondre, honte à moi...

bref, à une prochaine fois!^^


	4. petits pois

Titre: petits pois

rating: K

Genre: humour

Paring: nan

Disclaimer: pas à moi.

108 mots au total!

* * *

Alphonse n'avait jamais était une flèche en ce qui concernait la cuisine de haute qualité, le genre de truc que l'on sert uniquement dans les restaurants chics et hors de prix. En même temps, il n'avait pas besoin de tous ces artifices pour mitonner quelque chose de mangeable. Il savait se dépatouiller avec les recettes et comprenait, bien entendu, que lorsqu'on lui disait de _mettre_ la boite de conserve _dans_ la casserole, c'était de son contenu dont on parlait.

Edward avait visiblement quelques lacunes inquiétantes dans l'art de faire cuir des petits pois en boite.

* * *

... Je pense que je peux vous le dire maintenant... cette histoire m'est vraiment arrivée... Mais je me suis arrêtée avant de mettre la boite dans la casserole! ça a fait tilt au moment où j'allais tout mettre tel quel. j'ai regardé mon père et je lui ai dit: "... hé! mais je mets pas directement la boite dedans, si?"

J'ai cru qu'il allait s'étouffer de rire et moi j'avais l'air vraiment conne...

oui, c'est vrai que j'écris plus de conneries que de drabbles en eux mêmes et je m'en excuse!^^ à une prochaine fois, peut être aurais je le temps de poster avant mon bac!^^

merci pour tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires!^^


	5. qu'importe le monde

titre: qu'importe le monde...

Rating: K

genre: général. un peu mélancolique aussi.

paring: nan!^^

dislaimer: pas à moi, et c'est bien malheureux.

spoil: conqueror of shamballa. et c'est du point de vue de Edward.

71 mots.

* * *

Le fait de vivre avec _lui_, de les voir _eux_ lorsqu'il sortait dans la rue, de _leur_ parler chaque jour, de croiser autant de personnes _connues_, lui avait fait prendre conscience d'une chose.

Qu'importe le monde dans lequel il se trouvait, dans lequel il survivait : certaines personnes étaient faites pour se rencontrer et parcourir un bout de chemin ensemble.

* * *

Voila, un petit drabble histoire de me remettre du baume au coeur aprés épreuves de bac. je remercie d'avances les petits mots que vous laisserez!^^


	6. question de paille

Titre: question de paille.

Rating:K+, c'est surtout une question de langage pour le coup.

Genre: de l'humour, si, si^^

Disclaimer: pas à moi, et aucun spoil. 531 mots.

* * *

Le pari avait été lancé par Havoc.

Toujours de bonnes idées celui-la.

Faire boire du lait au Fullmetal, rien que ça. Mission kamikaze, tout le monde était d'accord là-dessus, y aller serait pire que du suicide et il fallait sans doute être maso ou totalement à côté de la plaque pour tenter une telle folie. Même Alphonse, et ce n'était pas peu dire, avait depuis longtemps renoncé et ne s'y était plus risqué depuis des années.

Personne, en étant sain d'esprit, n'aurait eu l'audace ou la crétinerie, de faire avaler au blond cette liqueur du diable.

Evidemment, il y en a toujours un pour faire le con et pour qui chaque occasion de faire chier la crevette en manteau rouge est un pur bonheur. Chacun ses passe-temps après tout.

Il avait eu le choix entre plusieurs solutions, la plus simple allant d'attendre que la « bête » s'endorme pour lui fourrer un entonnoir dans le bec et verser le contenu de la bouteille, ou bien l'avoir par la ruse.

Le Colonel préférant les difficultés, choisit la deuxième option. Et aussi parce qu'une victoire trop facile n'a pas le temps d'être pleinement savourée.

Il releva donc fièrement le défi sous les yeux ahuris de ses collègues.

La tactique qu'il employa se trouva tout de même être d'une ignoble fourberie tout en restant basique et réalisable à la maison. Faire lentement monter la température du bureau pour quelle devienne vite insupportable pour ses habitants et le tour était joué. Avec ses automails et le soleil qui frappait fort ce jour là, Edward donnait l'impression de fondre sur place et semblait prés à tout pour avoir un peu de fraîcheur.

Aussi, lorsque le Colonel se pointa comme une fleur, sourire cynique numéro cinq sortit pour l'occasion, frais comme un gardon et avec dans les mains un plateau (si, si on parle bien de Roy Mustang, cet incorrigible flemmard pour qui même se lever ramasser son stylo tombé par terre est une corvée) de rafraîchissements.

Ni une, ni deux, le blond s'était presque jeté sur lui avec une tête d'assoiffé et avait prit la première brique de jus de fruit qui lui était tombée sous la main. La paille dans la bouche, il en avait prit une gorgée avec un grognement de satisfaction.

Comment aurait pu se douter alors, que le destin était en marche et que son « enfoiré de connard de supérieur à la con » avait traîtreusement remplacé la douce saveur de l'orange par cet infâme jus animal ?

Evidemment, Mustang avait rit à s'en étouffer en voyant l'expression de son visage se dégrader tandis qu'il recrachait tout sur le tapis.

Pari tenu dirons nous, il était fier d'avoir une fois de plus triomphé de l'adversité.

Même si maintenant c'est lui qui se retrouve condamné à boire à la paille sa purée de pommes de terre.

* * *

voila, voila, un petit drabble en passant, parce qu'il faut bien que je poste de temps à autre tout de même^^ et puis aussi pour "fêter" la fin des épreuves de bac (merci, c'est enfin terminé, maintenant y a plus qu'à attendre les résultats...)

merci beaucoup pour les reviews de la dernière fois, en fait tu es la seule Matsuyama!^^ ben je ne sais pas pour le coup de la cuisine, je dois avouer que je le voyais bien mettre directement la boite dans la casserole, c'est pour ça. et puis comme il ne fait jamais la bouffe...

J'ai bien prit en note tes requêtes et je vais faire de mon mieux!^^ pour les xinois, je crois que j'ai une petite idée et pour le pairing...je vais faire de mon mieux pour t'étonner^^. merci encore tes reviews me font rudement plaisir^^(tu as vu, je m'améliore, j'ai dépassé la centaine^^)

Merci encore et à une prochaine fois.


	7. cauchemar

Titre: Cauchemar

Rating: on va dire K+

Genre: triste, angst et pas joyeux du tout.

Paring:... nan

Disclaimer:... pas à moi, malheureusement.

notes: pas de spoil et pis 1310 mots.

* * *

Il tourne sur lui même, désorienté.

Blanc.

Le silence règne, gangrène l'espace et le ronge comme une maladie. Même sa respiration lourde est étouffée.

Vide.

Il sent son cœur qui s'affole dans sa poitrine tel un oiseau en cage, cogne si fort qu'il en souffre.

Noir.

Une touche improbable d'obscurité au milieu du néant, comme un insecte sur une toile, un unique coup de pinceau.

ses yeux s'agrandissent brusquement, la peur s'infiltre en lui, malsaine, comme un poison mortel qui parcoure ses veines et cherche à l'abattre.

Que fait-il ici...?

Porte.

Pourquoi est-il revenu là? Pourquoi...

Il tourne, encore et toujours, ses jambes flageolent et le sang bat à ses tempes. Il trébuche, vacille, sa raison s'émiette alors que la Peur prend le pas sur son esprit.

Non...non, pas encore par pitié, pas encore une fois...

Pêché.

Il sait qu'il a commit une faute, il le sait, il s'en veut. Il ne veut pas y retourner, pitié, pas encore une fois. Qu'on le laisse, il ne veut pas revivre toute ça, ce cauchemar sans nom.

Réalité.

Ne paie-t-il pas suffisamment ses erreurs insensées? Ses membres froids et sans vie n'en sont-ils pas la preuve? Et le corps de son frère...

Métal.

Il sursaute soudain, ses yeux terrifiés quittent la Porte qui l'attire comme un aimant.

Se fixent sur une masse de fer grise, glacée, volumineuse et pourtant si familière.

Frère.

Il sent une vague de soulagement l'envahir alors que l'armure le regarde sans rien dire, raide et immobile, à quelques pas de lui. Il n'est rien, non... Il n'est plus rien qu'une carcasse vide et cela par sa faute. Il s'en veut, tellement, oui, d'avoir entrainé son frère dans cette folie.

Mais tant pis, qu'importe, malgré ses erreurs, malgré ce corps, son frère est là, avec lui. Il ne l'a pas abandonné. Son petit frère est à ses côtés, ne le laisserait jamais seul, même au milieu de l'Enfer.

Promesse.

Celle de rester unis, de tout faire pour réparer le mal qu'ils ont causé. Le mal qu'il a causé.

Il s'avance vers lui, mains tendues, titubant comme un aveugle, les yeux brouillés par des larmes de reconnaissance. Son frère, son tout petit frère si innocent, si fragile...

__ Alphonse... Al..._

Sa voix est rauque, pleine de sanglots. Mon dieu qu'il s'en veut... Il fait un pas, encore.

__ Je te hais._

Vérité.

La phrase claque dans le silence comme la lanière d'un fouet, froide et métallique, à l'image de ce corps sans vie. Il se fige, les yeux écarquillés.

Se parent des couleurs de l'épouvante alors que les mots résonnent sans fin dans sa tête, menacent de l'assommer.

Il suffoque, hoquète. ne veut y croire.

__ Al...phonse?_

Pas lui... non, pas lui c'est impossible, pas son frère... pas lui...

L'armure ne le regarde pas, se contente de poursuivre d'une voix monocorde, inhumaine, dénuée de toutes émotions. Se contente de lui dire toutes ces choses qui le hantent depuis qu'il a bravé les Interdits.

__ Pourquoi suis-je ainsi Grand-frère? Dans ce corps? Une âme ancrée dans la tôle... Pourquoi moi?_

Il le regarde, effaré. Il ne sait quoi répondre, quoi lui dire. Tout est si injuste.

__ Al... Je-je... je suis vraiment désolé. s'il te plait, al... pardonne moi. Pardonne moi, je..._

__ Tout est de ta faute. Tu aurais dû m'écouter, je t'avais prévenu._

__ Je sais, Al, je sais, je…j'aurais dû… je te promet de tout faire pour…_

__ Je te déteste._Il sent son cœur se serrer et les larmes lui brûler les yeux, plus sûrement que de l'acide.

_ Al… Alphonse, s'il te plait… me dis pas ça…

_ J'aurais voulu que tu payes. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas le cas? Pourquoi n'est-ce pas toi dans cet amas de fer?

_ Je sais… je sais que c'est injuste mais je te jure…

_ Je te hais grand-frère.

Il s'étrangle, ses jambes le lâchent et il tombe à genoux, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Son frère le hait. Son frère le déteste. Il veut mourir soudain. C'est dur, trop dur de l'entendre dire la Vérité. Toutes ces années, il a essayé de se persuader que son frère, son petit frère croyait encore en lui, qu'il l'aimait malgré tout… toutes ces années, passées à espérer, regretter, se maudire, encore et encore…

Son frère, sa seule famille…

Il appose sa tête sur le sol lumineux, à bout de forces. Il est fatigué, épuisé, autant physiquement que mentalement. Il n'en peut plus. Mais ne peut se résoudre à accepter. Pas comme ça, pas si facilement. Il se redresse un peu, supplie.

_ Al… je t'en prie, ne me dis pas ça… je t'aime Alphonse, si tu savais…tu es tout ce qu'il me reste… ne me déteste pas… s'il te plait…

Il se prend la tête entre les mains, ferme les yeux à s'en faire mal. Il souffre. Au cœur, à l'âme. Il aimerait que cela s'arrête. Que son frère le prenne dans ses bras. Que ces paroles n'existent pas. Jamais.

Mais l'armure le fixe durement, froide.

_ Tu as émis l'idée de ramener maman, tu as fait les calculs, tracé le cercle, posé tes mains avant les miennes. Tu étais persuadé que c'était légitime, que nous pouvions le faire. Tu as abusé de ma crédulité, de mon innocence et mon espoir. J'ai perdu mon corps parce que je t'aimais.

_ JE SUIS DESOLE!

C'en est trop, il ne peut plus, ne veux plus en entendre davantage. Il sait déjà tout ceci, il sait déjà que tout est de sa faute. Il sait…

_ tu aurais dû mourir, payer pour ta faute. Ton pêché.

Il sanglote comme un enfant, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, les doigts crispés sur ses mèches dorées. Mais que dire? Que faire? Il est le seul fautif… le seul coupable…

Mais que son frère en vienne à souhaiter sa mort… c'est plus qu'il ne peut en supporter.

_ Non, pitié Alphonse… me dis pas ça, me dis pas ça…

Il rampe vers lui, si pitoyable, implore un pardon qu'il ne mérite pas. Il ne se sent plus la force de se relever, de lutter.

Abandon.

Son petit frère se baisse au dessus de lui, le toise de ses yeux sans vie. Il redresse délicatement son visage ravagé par les larmes, son énorme pouce glacé sur sa joue pâle. Les cheveux défaits, les lèvres tremblantes, l'ainé s'agrippe désespérément à ce gantelet de fer. L'armure pose la sienne sur sa tête avec douceur.

_ Je te hais, je te déteste de toute mon âme Edward.

La pression se fait plus forte, il pleure, implore.

_ Alphonse.. Pardonne moi, pardonne moi je t'en prie… je vais tenir ma promesse, je vais retrouver ton corps mais pardonne moi…

_ Oui Edward. Paye ton tribut et je te pardonnerais.

Il le regarde sans comprendre puis ses yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur. De nouvelles larmes roulent sur ses joues, glissent sans un bruit sur le métal froid et insensible. Son frère… son tout petit frère…

Échange équivalent.

Une main qui se crispe, les os qui éclatent, se mêlent à la chair. Un corps qui tombe lourdement. Un silence mortel.

Rouge sur gris.

Métal souillé.

Noir.

Edward retint un cri de terreur en se redressant brusquement, haletant, le corps tremblant et couvert de sueur.

Mustang releva la tête de ses dossiers.

_ Eh bien Fullmetal, on dort au bureau maintenant?

Une pointe d'humour et de jubilation dans cette phrase, en constatant que ce genre de désagréments n'arrive pas qu'à lui. Il voulut ajouter une autre remarque mais abandonna brusquement l'idée lorsque le blond leva son visage vers lui, perdu et désorienté. Le brun resta une seconde sans rien dire puis retourna à ses papiers, n'ayant plus le cœur à le taquiner.

Il songea avec une certaine tristesse que, qu'importe le lieu ou le moment, pour Edward Elric, le fier Fullmetal, rêves et réalité n'étaient qu'un seul et même cauchemar.

* * *

Je suis une méchante fille, vraiment. Et je m'en excuse. Faut avouer que je suis partie en vacances et tout le tralala mais bon... vous faire attendre si longtemps c'est pas sympa! alors pour me rattraper je vais essayer d'aller un peu plus vite dans les post'. en espérant que je ne ferais pas trop de fautes non plus, je sais à quel point ça peut être horripilant.

Enfin bref, à une prochaine fois et je jure que cette fois ci, ce ne sera pas triste du tout!

Naé, une folle en vadrouille.


	8. ce jour là

Titre: ce jour là...

Rating: K, K+ à la rigueur pour les quelques écarts de langage

Paring: nan

Genre: de l'humour

Disclaimer: pas à moi et je le déplore chaque jour

NOte: 524 mots et merci pour les reviews de la dernière fois!^^

* * *

La très agréable envie de meurtre qui l'avait envahit à l'instant même où il avait mit les pieds dans le mess des officiers.

La joie sans pareille qu'il aurait éprouvé à griller chacune des mèches de son plus jeune subordonné.

Oh, l'instant délectable que celui d'effacer de son visage d'enfant ce sourire moqueur et satisfait, de ceux qui brise les tabous en toute impunité. Si le général Hakuro n'avait pas été à ses côtés à ce moment là, nul doute qu'il aurait soulagé la démangeaison croissante qui agitait ses doigts sur le point de claquer.

Il aurait dû se méfier pourtant, de la sagesse brusque et soudaine du Fullmetal ces dernières semaines. Cette insupportable crevette blonde était incapable de tenir en place et cela, plus que le reste aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il comprenait un peu, que le jeune alchimiste ait voulu riposter pour une fois aux piques moqueuses qu'il recevait continuellement de sa part, et peut être que finalement, c'était juste. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son subalterne soit aussi fourbe.

Lui jouer une telle bassesse c'était, c'était…

Horripilant, rageant, humiliant, déloyal, insurmontable, inhumain. Un vrai coup de poignard dans le dos dont le gosse s'amusait à retourner le manche.

Il avait pourtant tout fait pour que cette information ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains. Celle du Fullmetal par exemple. Il avait pensé à tout, chaque fichier, dossier ou simple papier comportant son nom avaient subit un contrôle rigoureux et avaient été à jamais bannis des archives s'ils présentaient le moindre détail dramatique. Jusqu'à la plus petite des traces avait disparu de la circulation. Un silence radio exemplaire, un travail de pro.

Réduit à néant en quelques secondes par un ridicule gamin court sur pattes.

Il avait effacé les mémoires afin de garder intact sa réputation. Les ultimes miettes de cet intolérable sacrilège étaient rangées dans une chemise banale au fin fond de ses tiroirs de bureau, dissimulée sous une telle masse de cochonneries et de paperasse en tout genre que personne, en étant un tant soit peu sain d'esprit, n'aurait été allé fourrer son nez là dedans. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il souhaitait.

Personne n'avait jamais été au courant, mis à part sa mère, et il s'était juré qu'elle serait la seule en ce bas monde.

Il aurait dû se méfier, oh oui, de la capacité hors du commun que le Fullmetal avait à lui attirer des ennuis plus gros que lui. Il aurait dû se souvenir que le gamin n'était pas du genre à renoncer si facilement et que pour se venger de son supérieur, il était prés à tout.

On vint lui serrer la main, lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos, des sourires jusqu'aux oreilles et des félicitations plein la bouche. Mais il ne voyait rien de tout cela, si ce n'était le fameux blondinet qui ricanait dans son coin sous la large de bande de tissu qui s'étalait en travers du mur, immense et horrible.

Il allait payer, oh oui, qu'il allait payer pour cet affront…

"Heureux anniversaire au nouveau trentenaire du QG de l'Est; Colonel Roy Mustang!"

* * *

Je vous prie de m'excuser sincérement s'il y a des fautes, je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment et je les vois moins. s'il y en a vraiment trop dites le moi que je puisse réctifier le problème. En attendant, et sans vouloir être déprimante, bonne fin de vacances à tous


	9. reflexion sur la mèche

Titre: Réflexion sur la mèche

rating: K

genre: y a pas de genre, je fais simplement une petite analyse

notes: 456 mots. et ceci n'est rien qu'un délire écrit un soir alors que je relisais tranquillement quelques tomes de FMA^^

* * *

Vous avez sans doute dû remarquer, amis lecteurs, que chaque auteur de manga à son style particulier en matière de dessin. Également valable pour les BD ou autres, j'appelle ce genre de détails « marque de fabrique ».

On l'aura vu, tout les mangas ont un petit quelque chose spécifique qui fait qu'on le reconnait au milieu des autres. Pour certains, cela passe par la forme des yeux, du visage, les vêtements ou la mise en scène.

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, Hiromu Arakawa n'échappe pas à la règle bien entendu, et Fullmetal Alchimist se trouve être à jamais marqué par la patte de notre mangaka préférée (en même temps, c'est un peu son œuvre, une partie de sa vie, son… il est normal que tout les droits lui soient réservés!)

Mais si chaque manga possède un signe distinctif, si chaque auteur appose sa marque, quelle est-elle pour FMA? Et si on regarde attentivement, pour les autres œuvres de madame Harakawa.

Pour moi c'est bien simple. Outre la vachette qu'on retrouve de temps à autres, habilement dissimulée dans une affiche publicitaire ou dans le journal que lit Mustang, il y a un élément qui ne trompe pas et qui nous confirme dans le fait qu'on tient bien serré dans ses petites mimines, un chef d'œuvre tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai (certes, votre volume n'est pas unique et n'est qu'une vulgaire copie des planches originales, mais je vous jure que ça n'enlève rien au charme!)

Alors ce signe quel est-il?

Mesdames et messieurs je vous le donne dans le mille… la mèche!

Oui, oui, la mèche de cheveux! Cette mèche rebelle qui ne rebique jamais comme on veut, qui fait chier tout le monde mais qu'on refuse de couper.

Regardez bien, y en a pas un qui à une mise en plis impeccable, Alphonse ne comptant malheureusement pas (allez trouver des cheveux sur une armure vous…). Analysons un peu voulez vous et voyons comme la mèche est indispensable!

Regardez chez Ed! elle lui permet d'atteindre le mètre 60 sans lever les bras; pour Alex, elle est l'unique coiffure; elle équilibre la frange qui part à gauche de Riza et Winry et chez Roy, ça lui donne un côté petit côté négligé mais classe et séduisant. Je ne parle même pas de celle de Hughes, qui fait trois pieds de long, les mèches qui partent de partout pour Envy ou bien celle de Wrath dans le premier animé. Question grosse frange qui cache le visage, on à rarement fait mieux!

Même Bradley, Généralissime en puissance et homonculus de son état a trois ou quatre mèches qui s'échappent, histoire de ne pas paraitre trop coincé.

Non, moi je vous, la mèche, y a que ça de vrai.

* * *

J'écris vite pour le moment, j'espère que ça va continuer. En espérant que cette petite parenthèse vous a quand même fait rire un peu!^^ A la prochaine.


	10. fiancailles

Titre: fiancailles

genre: humour, de la romance bien sûr, et des conneries

paring: hin, hin, vous verez bien c'est une surprise.

rating: K+, simplement pour le langage de la crevette

disclamer: c'est pas à moi

note: 2193 mots!^^ reccord battu! ceci est un drabble spécialement dédicacé à Matsuyama, puisse qu'elle m'avait demandé un couple original. Alors voila, à toi de juger!^^

* * *

_ Hey boss, tu connais pas la dernière?

Telle fut la phrase qui l'accueillit, sitôt un pied posé dans le bureau commun où travaillait la « bande à Mustang ». Bien qu'il fût très tenté de répondre: oui, je vais parfaitement bien, c'est gentil de demander, il se contint et laissa lourdement tomber sa valise sur le sol.

Le pauvre objet poussa un gémissement plaintif en soulevant un peu de poussière qui vola jusqu'au bureau d'Hawkeye, mystérieusement déserté.

Ce qui expliquait en grande partie pourquoi Havoc fumait tranquillement, les pieds posés sur son bureau, le Colonel qui se grattait pensivement le nez en complétant sa grille de mots croisés et les autres qui discutaient d'il ne savait trop quoi. De là où il se tenait, il pouvait néanmoins voir Falman brandir un dictionnaire xinnois en guise de preuve -ou d'arme de persuasion, allez savoir.

_ Personne de petite constitution…4 lettres…, marmonna le Colonel dans son coin. Merde, Edward c'est trop long!

Bien entendu, la réaction du nouveau venu, qui n'était autre que le Fullmetal alchimiste en personne, ne se fit pas attendre.

_ QUI A DIT QUE J'ETAIS SI PETIT QU'ON ME CONFONDRAIT AVEC UNE PUNAISE!

_ Nain, ça rentre.

_ ESPECE DE SALE CO…

Le reste étant trop vulgaire, on ne le retranscrira pas ici de peur de choquer de jeunes et innocentes petites oreilles. Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard seulement qu'Edward cessa de hurler, à bout de souffle et de force. Le Colonel leva vaguement les yeux de son magazine, surpris que le blond s'arrête si vite. D'ordinaire il s'époumonait ainsi pendant au moins un bon quart d'heure.

Pour sa défense, le jeune homme revenait d'une mission plus éprouvante que prévue après une rencontre inopinée avec les homonculus. Non contents de lui pourrir sa journée comme il se devait, ces espèces d'emplumés l'avaient rudement mis à l'épreuve, d'où les cernes plus gros que ses yeux et son teint un peu chiffonné.

C'est fou ce que ça peut être collant ces petites bestioles contre nature.

Alors il n'avait évidement pas l'énergie nécessaire pour se passer les nerfs sur son supérieur et _non_, il n'était pas au courant des derniers potins du QG Est. Fallait avouer qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire que de suivre les histoires de militaires coincés entre quatre murs et leurs dossiers toute la journée.

_ Alors? Insista Havoc en le fixant.

Edward lui lança un regard mi blasé, mi curieux, preuve qu'il s'en foutait un peu mais que si cela lui faisait _vraiment _plaisir de lui en parler… la perspective d'échapper au futur sermon du Colonel à cause des dégâts occasionnés lors de sa mission - Colonel qui ne devait pas encore être au courant, vu son air détendu- fut suffisamment alléchante pour qu'il se pose en douceur prés du fumeur.

Havoc eut un sourire satisfait, de ceux qui voient leurs desseins se réaliser, et se rassit correctement. Il prit aussitôt une mine de conspirateur en se penchant vers le jeune alchimiste. Les autres cessèrent soudain de discuter pour leur prêter attention.

_ C'est censé être confidentiel -_'et ben c'est râpé mon vieux'- _mais il y a une rumeur qui circule en ce moment dans les couloirs. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant que tu n'aies rien entendu.

_… Havoc, sauf votre respect, mais je viens de passer deux jours à crever de chaud dans un trou paumé, tout ça pour tomber sur des Homonculus qui voulaient ma peau. Alors vous m'excuserez si je ne suis pas tout à fait à la page question nouveautés.

Le grand blond eut une petite moue gênée et se reprit bien vite.

_ Bon, tu ne dis pas que ça vient de moi hein? S'inquiéta-t-il. Ed poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Mais oui! Allez, accouchez!

_ Bon, alors j'ai entendu ça de la bouche de la secrétaire du 3ème, tu sais cette petite rouquine mignonne avec des lunettes qui…

_ Havoc… menaça Edward, peu enclin à écouter le blond lui dire à quel point la secrétaire du 3ème était belle et tout le tremblement.

Le fumeur eut un sourire d'excuse et se reconcentra.

_ Oui, pardon… je disais donc… oui, la secrétaire du troisième, il parait qu'elle a surpris une conversation entre la militaire chargée de la compta' qui discutait en ce moment avec…

Edward décrocha rapidement, autant parce que cela ne l'intéressait pas de savoir que truc machin avait blablaté avec chose à couettes au lieu de bosser, mais également parce qu'il était crevé et que ses capacités de concentration étaient bien amoindries. Le jeune blond attrapa un morceau de papier qui trainait là et entreprit de le froisser avec application pour passer le temps. Au bout de quelques minutes de ragots intensifs, Havoc délivra enfin l'information capitale.

_ Bref, le Lieutenant Hawkeye va se marier.

Sans quitter les yeux de son pliage, Edward se contenta de répondre:

_ Hum? Cool, félicitations Colonel.

Ce qui lui valut un regard surpris et limité choqué de la part du sous lieutenant.

_ Quoi?

_ Edward… tu as écouté ce que je viens de te dire au moins?

L'alchimiste se redressa pour fixer son vis-à-vis.

_ Evidement. Tu parlais des fiançailles du Lieutenant Hawkeye, jusqu'à lors tenues secrètes. Tu tiens cette information de la jeune fille rousse du troisième qui l'a apprit en surprenant une conversation entre la fille de la compta' et le coursier de l'état, lui-même l'ayant entendu en remettant un paquet à la secrétaire du commandant Hamilton du 5ème. La secrétaire en aurait discuté avec sa copine, Anne-Liz qui travaille aux renseignements et est au courant de tout les potins du QG, alors qu'elles se repoudraient toutes les deux aux toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Elle tenait son information d'une de ses amies à la cafétéria que tu as tenté de séduire la semaine dernière et qui a accepté, sur les conseils de sa sœur Vanessa, un rendez vous avec toi mercredi dernier au bar _l'Eternel_ au coin de la rue des Tanneurs. Tu lui avais promis d'arrêter de fumer mais elle a décrété que tu n'étais pas son style et est sortie avec le Colonel deux jours plus tard. Si me souviens bien, elle fait partie le top 5 de Mustang et viens de perdre une place en faveur de sa frangine. Tu vois que j'écoute.

Un grand silence mortel s'abattit sur le bureau, chacun dévisageant le Fullmetal comme une bête curieuse, se jurant de ne jamais se fier à son air rêveur alors qu'on croyait qu'il n'écoutait pas. Havoc en avait presque avalé sa clope.

_ Dis Falman, tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais un frère caché!Edward leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir désabusé alors que les autres ricanaient.

_ Bon, le Lieutenant est fiancée, et alors?

_ Mais tu as dit félicitation au Colonel!

Ed lança un regard surpris au militaire blond avant de se tourner vers son supérieur, étonné.

_ Ben… c'est pas avec vous qu'elle va se marier?

Le brun eut un sourire cynique et se calla dans son fauteuil, abandonnant ses mots croisés.

_ Non, et encore heureux. Je dois déjà la supporter au bureau alors qu'est-ce que se serait à la maison.

_ C'est vrai, elle vous forcerait sans doute à ramasser vos calçons sales, ironisa l'adolescent avec un sourire moqueur.

L'occasion était trop belle, le gosse lui tendait la perche. Et pas qu'un peu.

_ Tu es bien placé pour savoir que je ne porte pas de calçons Fullmetal.

Alors qu'Edward, rouge comme une tomate et mort de honte, tombait à la renverse, des images fulgurantes et peu catholiques traversèrent l'esprit des autres qui durent se faire violence pour ne pas saigner du nez sur leurs papiers. À son bureau, le Colonel était très satisfait de son coup bas et s'amusait de la réaction de son subordonné.

_ Allons ne soit pas gêné mon cœur… susurra-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

_ JAMAIS DE LA VIE ESPECE DE VIEUX PERVERS DEGENERE!

Roy éclata de rire tandis qu'Edward, retenu par Havoc, voulait lui sauter à la gorge et l'étriper en bonne et due forme.

Il finit par se calmer au bout de quelques minutes et se rassit correctement sur le bureau non sans jeter un regard meurtrier au Colonel qui lui sourit avec suffisance.

'_Ce Colonel de mes de… calme toi, Ed, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… je vais te le faire déguster glacé moi!'_

_ Et du coup, on ne sait pas qui sait.

Edward revint dans la conversation, ne s'étant pas rendu compte que Jean s'était remit à parler.

_ Vous ne lui avez pas demandé? S'enquit le plus jeune avec innocence.

Retour des yeux en boules de billard, Ed eut la désagréable sensation d'avoir dit une connerie. Pourtant, sa question était très censée!

Il avait juste oublié que c'était de Riza Hawkeye dont on parlait.

_ T'es pas un peu malade Ed?

_ Ben quoi? Plutôt que de vous torturer l'esprit, demandez-lui, je suis certain qu'elle sera contente que vous lui posiez la question.

_ Quelle question?

L'effet fut immédiat; un grand sursaut chez les militaires, le Colonel qui envoya voler son magazine et fit semblant de travailler, Havoc qui tomba de sa chaise et les trois autres qui dans leur précipitation pour retourner à leurs places, s'entrechoquèrent violement et s'étalèrent sur le sol. Seul Ed se tourna vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sans une once de surprise, ou le cachant bien. En réalité, il était tout autant mort de trouille que les autres.

_ Bonjour Lieutenant.

_ Bonjour Edward. Et bien messieurs?

Le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye fit un pas dans la pièce, une mine sévère sur le visage et les poings sur les hanches dans une attitude inconsciente de mère en colère qui s'apprête à enguirlander ses gamins. Ce qui était presque le cas au final.

_ Puis-je connaitre la raison de toute cette agitation?

Une aura glacée balaya la pièce, preuve qu'elle n'était guère disposée à recevoir des excuses bidons de la part de ses collègues de travail. Havoc se releva, blanc comme un linge et les autres gardaient résolument la tête penchée sur leurs feuilles.

_ Et bien en fait nous… euh…

Le malheureux Jean sentait sa fin proche, très proche, et ne savait plus comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Edward abrégea les souffrances de tout le monde. Malgré le désagréable pressentiment qu'il finirait à la broche, sa curiosité naturelle l'emporta. Quelle idée de lui raconter des ragots pareils, maintenant qu'il allait sans doute mourir, troué comme une passoire, il tenait à avoir des réponses.

_ J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez fiancée Lieutenant. Félicitations!

' _C'est bon, on est tous mort. Merci Edward, tu nous auras épargné un longue et lente agonie'_

Contre toute attente et pour le plus grand soulagement des hommes présents dans la pièce, la jeune femme blonde rougie très légèrement au lieu de péter son câble et de leur tirer dessus. Ed lança un regard satisfait et narquois au Colonel qui retenait encore son souffle tout en priant pour le salut de son âme. La militaire semblait gênée.

_ Oh, tu es au courant… fit-elle lentement. Je comptais vous l'annoncer un peu plus tard mais bon…

Edward sourit de toutes ses dents. Ils étaient sauvés! Et en plus de ça, Hawkeye consentait à lui répondre, il n'allait pas se priver. Un frisson parcourut l'échine des militaires, se doutant de la suite.

'_Nan, il va pas oser quand même.'_

_ Et qui est l'heureux élu?

' _Et ben si.'_

De nouveau, la jeune femme blonde rougie comme une pivoine et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque la porte explosa et qu'une vague d'étoiles roses les jeta tous à terre. Sonnés, aveuglés, aucun ne put se défendre contre cette agression.

_ Edward Elric! Tonna une voix bien connue à l'oreille du plus jeune qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et se retrouva broyé entre les bras d'un colosse chauve et luisant.

_ Sauvez moi… gémit le blondinet, un masque d'horreur sur les traits alors que les autres affichaient un visage désolé. Le colonel secoua la tête, comme pour lui dire qu'il aurait voulu que ça se passe autrement mais qu'il aurait tout de même droit à des funérailles digne de ce nom. Edward se débattait, tentant tant bien que mal de s'échapper de cette étreinte étouffante.

Le commandant Amstrong le serrait contre lui en pleurant, morve au nez et roses en arrière plan, muscles gonflés à bloc.

_ JE SUIS SI HEUREUX DE VOIR REVOIR EDWARD ELRIC!

'_Ça y est, c'est la fin. Je suis désolé Al… arg! Je me meurs! Adieu monde cruel!'_

Alors qu'Edward agonisait dans d'atroces souffrances, Riza vint gentiment tapoter l'épaule -le bras plutôt, elle n'est pas assez grande- du géant blond. Il baissa la tête vers elle et elle lui offrit un sourire doux, légèrement rouge, ce qui choqua ses collègues qui avaient soudain peur de comprendre.

'_Oh non. Ooooh non!'_

Pas possible, totalement improbable, stupide, ils ne devaient pas penser, c'était absurde! Mauvaise blague, très mauvaise blague!

_ Voyons mon chéri… laisse le respirer sinon il ne sera jamais en état pour notre mariage.

* * *

Bon, une fois de plus je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes (si vraiment y en a trop, dites le moi!). Cette idée m'est venue en lisant la review de Matsuyama: un couple original s'il te plat. J'ai alors eu une vision trés nette et fulgurante de cette frêle Riza avec un poid lourd chauve. Le tout avec un mariage en grande pompe, je me suis jurée de dessiner cette scène un jour. Aussi rapidement que je le pourrais!^^

Merci pour la lecture et je le dis et redis, si jamais vous avez des commandes, faites les passer!

Naé, votre auteur dévouée.


	11. message

Titre: Message

Rating: K

Genre: humour

Parring: vous verrez

Disclaimer: pas à moi.

Note: 530 mots tout net!^^ et merci pour les reviews de la dernière fois! vous ne vous y attendiez pas à celle là, hein?^^

* * *

Renversé sur sa chaise, son éternelle cigarette au coin des lèvres, Jean Havoc, sous-lieutenant du Colonel Mustang, regarda d'un air blasé le Fullmetal passer comme une furie devant lui, aussi rouge que son manteau et bouillonnant de colère. S'en était presque si de la fumée n'en sortait pas de ses oreilles. Comme d'habitude, une aura de pure haine le suivit alors qu'il quittait le bureau en hurlant mille et une malédictions à l'adresse du grand brun, tapant du pied comme un éléphant et claquant si violement la porte qu'elle manqua en sortir de ses gongs.

Il n'était pas rare de voir Edward Elric sortir du bureau de leur supérieur dans un tel état d'énervement. S'en était même devenu un spectacle amusant dont un riait doucement, de peur de s'attirer les foudres du petit blond impulsif.

L'écho de ses injures, plus belles les unes que les autres, décrut lentement à mesure qu'il s'éloignait dans les couloirs du QG Est, et le calme revint.

Havoc poussa un soupir, l'air pensif, les yeux fixés sur le bureau du Colonel. Mettant en route son sixième sens, Hawkeye, qui triait des papiers en face de lui, releva la tête et lui lança un regard noir en constatant qu'il ne travaillait pas. Loin de s'en inquiéter, bien qu'il aurait dû, il exprima ses pensées à haute voix. Ils se trouvaient tout les deux dans le bureau que partageaient les subordonnés de Mustang, les autres étant partis prendre une pause café.

_ Je crois que je ne les comprendrais jamais, dit-il en désignant la porte close de leur supérieur d'un mouvement de menton. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas se l'avouer, qu'ils ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre? Ce serait pas plus simple, plutôt que de s'engueuler à chaque entrevue?

Il interrogeait la blonde du regard, qui leva le nez de son formulaire de demande de fond pour les réparations de la route Nord à la sortie de la ville- dégâts occasionnés par le Fullmetal tiens- et le fixa. Immédiatement, le fumeur regretta d'avoir ouvert la bouche et se mit à prier pour qu'elle ne s'énerve pas.

_ Parce que ce sont deux hommes terriblement bornés, exposa-t-elle fort sérieusement, une lueur dans ses yeux bruns. Et que leur fierté les empêche d'exprimer clairement les sentiments qui les animent. Et aussi sans doute parce qu'ils en ont peur eux-mêmes.

_ De là à se fritter à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent… il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'ils ne s'en jettent plein la figure.

Hawkeye le fixa un bref instant puis haussa les épaules, retournant à sa paperasse.

_ C'est un langage comme un autre Havoc, et il y a bien des chemins détournés pour faire passer ce genre de message.

Pour le coup, Havoc rougit comme une pivoine et faillit s'étouffer de stupeur avec son mégot en sentant le pied de Riza s'égarer par chez lui.

* * *

Je vais demain "visiter" ma fac, je pense qu'il était de mon devoir que de vous mettre un petit drabble pour cette occasion. Et oui, en ce moment, tous les honneurs semblent être pour Riza mais que voulez vous? Je l'aime beaucoup cette jolie blonde et admettez tout de même que ce couple ci est moins choquant que le précédent, pas vrai?

Mais il faut de l'innattendu dans la vie, c'est pour ça qu'elle est belle!^^

A la prochaine et encore merci pour les reviews!^^


	12. Menteur

Titre: Menteur

rating: K+

Paring: aucun

Genre: déprimant, pas jouasse, noir, dramatique, angoissant. du Moi en puissance.

disclaimer: pas à moi

note: 397 mots, un petit court celui là, écrit un soir sur un morceau de feuille. ne vous attendez pas à la happy-end!^^

* * *

Son frère avait toujours été un menteur, un véritable tricheur.

Déjà plus jeune, c'était un véritable calvaire, à tel point qu'Alphonse avait cessé de jouer avec lui pour lui faire comprendre que tricher, c'était _mal_.

Edward ne respectait pas les règles, ou alors que quand ça l'arrangeait. Le plus souvent, il s'amusait à les remettre en cause, en inventer de nouvelles, tester les limites pour finalement les franchir et voir où cela pouvait le mener.

C'est sans doute son goût assez prononcé pour le risque et sa politique du « toujours plus loin » qui l'a poussé à franchir cette foutue frontière de trop.

Al a beau dire, il aime Ed plus que tout et il n'a jamais été un meneur comme son frère. Aussi, quand ce dernier lui avait proposé ce nouveau défi, cet autre jeu aux règles pourtant stricts et inscrites depuis des années et qu'il n'a pas suivies, Alphonse n'avait rien dit.

Parce que ce jeu là était foutrement attirant, le gagnant recevait un prix formidable.

Mais devant la Vérité, tricher n'est pas possible.

Franchir le pas est infaisable.

Ils ont payé cher ce coup de poker.

Edward a payé cher ce bluff insolent.

Mais comme tout bon joueur qui se respecte, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de recommencer, entrainant son frère à sa suite.

Aujourd'hui encore, ils jouent.

Une quête insensée, un espoir mort-né. Un jeu monstrueux fait de douleur, de peur, de remord et de colère. De pleurs et de désespoir.

Un jeu vital.

Un jeu mortel.

Ils avaient fixé les règles de leur partie invraisemblable. Récupérer leurs corps tout en restant unis.

Ne jamais abandonner, ne jamais perdre l'envie, cette foutue envie de vivre, d'avancer. Cette rage sourde au fond de l'âme qui les empêchait de sombrer.

Ne pas laisser l'un sans sa moitié.

Jamais.

Mais Ed est un tricheur, ça Alphonse ne le sait que trop bien. Un sacré baratineur.

Peut-être que lui-même a-t-il été trop crédule, trop confiant, lorsque son grand frère lui a assuré qu'ils gagneraient.

Edward lui avait juré qu'il ferait attention, Edward avait promis qu'il se méfierait, qu'il lui rendrait son corps, qu'ils resteraient ensemble, que jamais il ne le quitterait.

Qu'il ne mourrait pas avant d'avoir lavé tout ses pêchés.

Mais Ed n'est qu'un tricheur et une fois de plus, il a fait l'enfant et ne les a pas respectées, ces règles qu'ils avaient fixé.

* * *

Ben je sais pas, une envie d'écrire un truc pas trop joyeux et puis histoire de poster un peu aussi. Cependant pas de panique, j'ai encore quelques idées et plusieurs fics en cours sur mon PC. dès que ça aura pris un peu de volume et d'épaisseur (sans parler de la qualité, j'ai quelques trucs à retravailler sévèrement!^^) je poste tout ça. Je vous prie de m'excuser d'avance mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas avancer bien vite cette année parce que malgré les trous de mon emploi du temps, j'ai une foule de choses à faire et hélas, l'écriture ne passe pas forcement parmis les priorités. Vous m'excuserez aussi pour le dessin promis du mariage de monsieur propre, pour le moment, il attend sagement que je le termine et c'est pas demain la veille

Mais dès que c'est fini vous serez les premiers avertis!

Merci encore pour la lecture et s'il vous plait, laissez moi une review ça le motivera surement (nan, c'est pas du chantage, qu'allez vous imaginer?)


	13. Apparence, trompeuse apparence

Titre: les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

Genre: humour

Paring:...peut être, non, je ne sais pas.

Rating: K+. T pour les âmes sensibles.

Note: 659 mots et un petit drabble en passant, histoire de ne pas me faire oublier!^^ à vous de juger. et les commades sont prises en notes!^^ Ah oui, ce drabble est à la première personne. on dira que je suis un oeu tordue sans doute mais bon... C'est pas comme si je ne le savais pas. sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

C'est si doux…

Je me sens bien, allongé entre ses bras chauds et puissants qui me serrent juste ce qu'il faut. Une pression parfaite, presque divine qu'il impose à mon corps avachi sur ses genoux, me laissant une certaine forme de liberté que je n'ai pas envie de prendre tant je suis bien contre lui.

Il fait si chaud.

Le tissu de sa chemise frotte sur ma joue, juste sur ce qu'il faut de rudesse pour trancher avec cette tendresse dont il fait preuve à mon égard. J'inspire délicatement et profite du parfum sucré de sa peau d'albâtre, cette senteur suave qui me fait tourner la tête et se mêle à celle de la lessive fraîche. Lavande.

J'entends le murmure de son cœur contre mon oreille battre un rythme apaisant. Je sais que je suis en sécurité seul avec lui dans cet endroit confiné et chaleureux. Il est là, il me protége, il veille sur moi.

Il m'aime.

Je le vois dans ses yeux d'obsidienne lorsqu'il les plonge dans les miens. Je le sens dans sa voix lorsqu'il susurre mon nom, lorsqu'il me chuchote des paroles à l'oreille, des mots enflammés, à son image. Je le sais lorsque ses mains glissent sur moi et se perdent en longues caresses brûlantes.

Comme en cet instant.

Je ferme doucement les yeux de contentement et me blotti contre lui en poussant un soupir d'aise. Il resserre son étreinte et je sens ses doigts courir le long de mon dos avec une aisance diabolique qui témoigne de son habitude.

Je l'aime.

Plus que tout au monde. Je sais que cela peut paraître cliché, fleur bleue mais c'est la vérité. La vie sans lui me semblerait bien fade sans cette petite étincelle, sans son affection. Sans ces sensations étranges et pénétrantes qui émoustillent mes sens. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête. Jamais.

Je me colle un peu plus à lui, provocant, et sens son sourire amusé plus que je ne le vois. Sa main remonte le long de mon échine, caresse ma peau avec une douceur machiavélique et une lenteur exaspérante. Je frissonne et pousse un gémissement quasiment inaudible qui tient presque du ronronnement, tout en me tendant quelque peu, m'offrant à lui. Sa main continue son ascension, glisse sur le sommet de mon crâne, redescend sur mon visage pour en explorer les moindres détails.

Dieu que c'est bon.

Les yeux mi-clos, je l'aperçois qui se penche vers moi un sourire aux lèvres. Aaah… Il enfouit son nez dans mon cou et respire doucement mon odeur.

J'aimerais, oui, que cet instant se fige et prenne un goût d'éternité.

Un énorme fracas me tire soudain de ma transe et je me redresse, surpris, effrayé peut être. Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas être là. Avec lui. A moitié allongé sur ses cuisses. Les autres… surtout le Lieutenant en fait, ont un peu de mal à l'accepter. Un peu de mal à nous voir tout les deux.

Et cette fois ci, je crois bien qu'on nous a surprit. Sa main se pose sur ma tête, large et chaude, pour me calmer tandis qu'il relève la sienne, fixant quelque chose par-dessus mon épaule.

Je me tourne, mes yeux ambre distinguent enfin la boule de poils blonde qui gigote sur le sol, à demi dissimulé par une pile de feuilles blanches qui lui sont visiblement tombées dessus. Il semble coincé et pousse des hurlements hystériques ponctués d'injures colorées.

_ Putain de bordel de merde de dossiers à la con ! Et vous au lieu de vous marrer comme une baleine, lachez votre chat et venez m'aider crétin de Colonel !

* * *

Dites moi que vous avez compris, c'est tout ce que je vous demande! Etant donné qu'une seule personne sur dix n'a pas compris le sens de ce drabble, je pense que c'est compréhensible, mais on ne sait jamais, je ne suis pas toujours nette. Merci pour votre lecture, laissez un mot et au plaisir de vous revoir!^^

_Disclamer_: Hiromu Arakawa


	14. Artiste dans l'âme

titre: Artiste dans l'âme.

rating: K+

genre: Humour

paring: Nada.

note: Ceci est une commande de nau-chan! Tu voulais du Kimblee alors je fais un Kimblee. Et peut être un autre aussi, qui sait? J'en ai commencé un mais étant insatisfaite, je vais le reprendre en main et voir ce que je peux faire. Bonne lecture à vous, en espérant que cela te plaise Nau-chan. (998 mots)

* * *

Il voulait mourir.

Non, pas vraiment mourir, disons qu'il souhaitait simplement que la paix le gagne et qu'on le laisse enfin tranquille (ô bienveillant silence !). L'envie de passer de vie à trépas ne lui avait jamais parut si tentante qu'en ce moment et il se maudit un bref instant d'avoir été un mauvais garçon durant sa vie, s'interdisant ainsi le luxe de prier une quelconque divinité à laquelle il ne croyait, de tout façon, pas.

Mais pour être libéré de cet infâme et bruyant bourdonnement, il aurait fait n'importe quoi. Y compris tuer.

Oui, d'ailleurs cette option lui plaisait assez le meurtre, c'était son dada quotidien et il était passé maître dans cet art sublime et raffiné. Après tout, c'était pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait assis là sur cette banquette inconfortable au possible, abandonné comme un chien aux mains expertes de son bourreau. Pour le meurtre.

Il était un tueur et ça se sentait fortement. Rien qu'en le regardant droit dans les yeux, on trouvait une curieuse lueur de folie tout à fait terrifiante et un sourire de requin qui venait ajouter une touche au tableau de l'assassin en puissance. Dans le genre psychopathe, on avait rarement fait mieux.

Mais attention, il n'était pas n'importe quel tueur. Pas de ces hommes de bas étages que l'on paye une misère pour des meurtres sans intérêts aucun. Ces types-là n'avaient aucun sens de l'esthétique, ne parvenaient à joindre l'utile et l'agréable, ne mélangeaient jamais travail et vie privée, bref, des minables qui ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville.

Oui, parce que lui Kimblee ne se prenait pas pour de la merde et savait que dans le domaine de la grosse boucherie bien saignante, il était le meilleur. Le dieu.

Non mais attendez un peu avant de cracher d'un air narquois et méprisant ! Analysez un tant soit pas sa situation avant de rire et de détourner le regard. Kimblee est un psychopathe et fier de l'être, une sorte de tueur distingué et efficace à tout point de vue, qui met du cœur à l'ouvrage et fait proprement son travail.

Kimblee est ce genre d'homme passionné, qui va jusqu'au bout de son âme et de ses convictions, si horribles et douteuses soient-elles.

Oui, effectivement c'est un meurtrier mais ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandés ce qu'il ressentait ? Kimblee ne se voit certainement pas comme un monstre buveur de sang mais davantage comme un artiste qui fait de la mort, outre son lot quotidien, sa muse.

Oui, Kimblee est un bourreau des cœurs (dans le sens strict du terme) et donne à la mort, la douleur et le désespoir, des couleurs chatoyantes, des formes épurées et des mélodies des plus douces. La souffrance est sa plus belle amante, la colère et la haine, ses voisines de palier. La désolation et la destruction, ses petites nièces adorées.

Kimblee aime la mort et la chérit, et cette dernière le lui rend bien.

Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on l'a surnommé l'Ecarlate ?

Rouge, image vivante de la passion autant que du sang, c'est parfait pour lui, ce gentlemen aux mains souillées. Oh, il ne faut pas croire non plus qu'il n'est pas soigneux, au contraire il serait presque un brin maniaque. Costume immaculé et doigts sanglants, voilà son mot d'ordre : propreté absolue, c'est une question de goût. Un artiste se doit de respecter ses modèles et ses œuvres, c'est fondamental.

Cette manie de la propreté pure et simple, lumineuse, doit sans doute venir de sa chère mère. Cette brave femme qui lui avait donné l'envie de se lancer dans la peinture en relief. Elle était toujours de si bons conseils…

Il lui avait dédié la première de ses œuvres, la plus belle et la plus éclatante, la plus rouge.

Le rouge, le carmin, toutes ces déclinaisons de magenta, c'était ça, la clef de tout.

Kimblee, par-delà toutes apparences, est un artiste dans l'âme, qui sème sa vision de la beauté à qui veut bien la voir. C'est un artiste qui déplore continuellement que son talent soit sans cesse critiqué par des êtres qui ne savent pas reconnaître toute la grandeur de son génie créatif.

Mais revenons-en à la situation présente, c'est-à-dire ce cher Kimblee et son tortionnaire qui le pousserait volontiers au suicide. Comment un simple transfert dans un fourgon bringuebalant pouvait à ce point le mettre à bout de nerfs, il pensait pourtant avoir tout vu. Jamais il n'avait autant regretté d'être pieds et poings liés, dans l'incapacité totale de se défendre contre cette agression mesquine.

C'est pas parce qu'il est un criminel de guerre, qu'il a fait de sa vie une longue et douce tuerie, qu'il a décimé des centaines, voire des milliers de personnes dans une explosion retentissante –ô quelle magnificence cela avait été, le plus beau jour de sa vie où les plus belles symphonies s'étaient dessinées sur un fond de poussière et de cris- qu'il méritait pareil tourment.

Personne ne méritait ça et même Kimblee, cet être sanguinaire et insensible, ne souhait cela pour aucun homme sur terre. C'était inhumain, pire que de croupir des années dans une cellule humide s'apparentant à un cloaque ignoble, pire que de monter à l'échafaud, pire que de se faire traiter de fou à longueur de journée –il n'était pas fou, il n'était qu'un artiste incompris dans un monde de brutes incultes- pire que…

_ Et c'est ainsi que mon arrière-arrière-grand-père, Phileas Armstrong mit fin au règne tyrannique de notre oncle Mandel. Il faut ajouter à cela que mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère accouchait à ce moment-là de mon noble arrière-grand-père, qui participa à la guérilla lancée contre le Duc de Fromort, qui se trouve être l'oncle du cousin par alliance de feu ma chère grand-tante maternelle. Cette pauvre femme, elle était toujours d'un dynamisme touchant. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui…

Kimblee envoya balader tous ses principes et pria pour que ce calvaire s'arrête et que monsieur propre se taise enfin.

Même morts, les membres de la famille Armstrong étaient redoutables.

* * *

... faut pas croire hein? J'aime beaucoup les Armstrong, c'est pour cela qu'ils ont toujours des roles un peu... euh, bref! Cela faisait un peu trop longtemps à mon goût que je n'avais plus posté quoique ce soit alors je m'y remet correctement, en essayant d'être régulière. La fac, ça peut parfois donner des idées...^^

Matsuyama, je sais que tu m'avais demandé un drabble avec les Xinnois. ça devrait arriver pas trop tard je crois, aprés, ça dépendra si tu aimes ou pas!^^ merci pour les reviews et à la prochaine fois.

Disclamer: _Hiromu Arakawa_


	15. Père Lin! Raconte moi une histoire!

__

Titre: Père Lin! Raconte moi une histoire!

Rating: K

Genre: Humour, family.

Paring: nada.

Note: une commande de Matsuyama, qui voulait un drabble avec les Xinnois. je pense qu'un autre devrait suivre, avec May cette fois, une idée m'ayant traversée l'esprit hier soir. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le retard que j'ai pu prendre et je profite d'un cours de philo (encore et toujours la philo!) pour vous poster ceci. Espérant que cela vous plaise et un merci aux reviewteurs et reviewteuses! Bonne lecture. (778 mots)

* * *

_ Papa! Papa! Papa! Papa! Papa! Papa!

L'homme aux longs cheveux bruns poussa un immense soupir alors que le jeune garçon s'accrochait à sa jambe comme une moule à son rocher. Cela faisait bien 5 minutes qu'il lui cassait les marrons en répétant sans cesse « Papa, papa! » en secouant sa jambe comme un prunier.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Le gamin, 6 ans à peine, mais un caractère bien trempé et une énergie à faire peur lorsqu'il était temps de le mettre au lit, leva vers lui deux immenses yeux noirs d'encre bordés de larmes fictives.

Un sacré comédien le môme, tout le portrait de son père.

_ Tu me lis une histoire? S'teu plait, s'teu plait, s'teu plait, s'teu plait, s'teu…

_ Stop! J'ai compris!

Lin Yao poussa un deuxième soupir résigné en bâillonnant son fils et en essayant de le décrocher de sa jambe. Qu'avait-il fait pour hériter d'un marmot aussi énergique? Jamais il ne s'arrêtait de parler, même en mangeant -sa mère en devenait folle à ce propos, surtout que le petit tenait de lui et bouffait comme dix. On aurait dit sa demie frangine du clan Chang!

Le petit brun se tortilla comme une anguille pour échapper à la main de son père, lequel lui ordonna de se mettre immédiatement au plumard s'il voulait avoir une histoire. Le papounet se posa sur le bord du lit. Lit qui aurait pu contenir au moins quatre personnes tant il était vaste. Eh oh! Il était fils d'empereur après tout!

_ Bien, fit ledit empereur à son fils qui ne tenait pas en place, sautillant sur le lit. Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme histoire?

Immédiatement, son rejeton trépigna, fou de joie, serrant ses petits poings et piaillant tout ce qu'il pouvait. 'Pouvait pas être sage et calme comme l'était son père au même âge non?

…

_ Le p'tit tout rouge, le p'tit tout rouge, le p'tit tout rouge!

Et tandis que Lin souriait de toutes ses dents en imaginant sa tête, le « petit tout rouge », à quelques milliers de kilomètres de là, levait la sienne de son bouquin, se grattant l'oreille et marmonnant un vague; « saletés de bourdonnements. »

_ Celle avec les brigands et pis les méchants pas beaux qui veulent trouver la pierre toute rouge. Et faut pas que tu oublies monsieur l'armure, hein? S'extasia le sosie de Lin en levant les mains, mimant une scène de bataille pendant que le paternel parcourait les rayonnages de la bibliothèque du doigt.

_ Tu les connais par cœur celles-ci. Je t'en lis une autre si tu veux bien me laisser parler.

Le petit brun cessa de s'agiter sur le champ, ses grands yeux noirs ouverts au maximum et plein d'étonnement à l'idée d'entendre un récit inédit des aventures du petit tout rouge.

Lin poussa un grognement de contentement lorsqu'il trouva l'ouvrage de son choix, planqué dans le fond, et revint vers le lit où il se laissa tomber avec sa grâce naturelle. Immédiatement, sa crevette vint ramper à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui pour lire le titre du bouquin.

_ Tut, tut, tut! Pas touche! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Pas un mot et tu bouges pas.

Le petit ronchonna mais obéit, trop curieux et craignant aussi un peu que son père ne mette ses menaces à exécution. Avec un sourire satisfait de ceux qui croient avoir réussi à se faire entendre (temporairement) de leurs enfants, Lin s'adossa aux coussins brodés et ouvrit le volume.

Il en avait envoyé un exemplaire au protagoniste principal, qui avait acquis sans le savoir un succès impressionnant à Xing. Il avait eu en retour une longue lettre de remerciements, remplie de mots d'amour plus inventif les uns que les autres. À tel point qu'il n'avait pas tout saisi mais le ton était bien suffisant pour qu'il comprenne.

_ Bon, tu es prêt?

Son jeune fils hocha vivement la tête, les yeux exorbités fixés sur le livre. Avec un sourire un peu narquois, Lin commença sa lecture.

o0O

Lin referma finalement le volume et jeta un coup d'œil à son bout de choux, un sourire tendre éclairant ses traits alors que le petit s'était endormi en suçant son pouce, roulé en boule tout contre lui. Doucement, l'empereur le borda, dégageant un peu sa tête et caressa du bout du doigt son petit visage encore innocent.

Sans un bruit, l'homme se leva, posa le livre sur la table de chevet et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. La lumière tamisée de lampe d'appoint contre le meuble éclairait doucement le titre de cette histoire devenue célèbre.

'_L'homme qui a forcé un empereur à manger une chaussure.'_

* * *

'Ala!^^ S'il vous plait, laissez moi un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Je désespère presque d'avoir si peu de commentaires (tout en remerciant chaleureusement ce qui m'en laissent). Sur ce, à un prochain chapiitre.

Disclamer: _Hiromu Arakawa._


	16. Mots croisés

Titre: mots croisés

genre: humour/ Friendship

rating: K + pour le langage qu'utilise Ed (mais c'est pas comme si on avait pas l'habitude.)

Paring; nan

note: je commence à arriver sur mes réserves au niveau des drabbles, va falloir que je m'y remette rapidement pour maintenir le rythme. Mes partiels se rapprochent doucement, alors ne vous étonnez pas si je ne post' plus. (déjà que j'allais pas bien vite.). 431 mots environ. je remercie vivement les gentilles personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires^^ merci beaucoup!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_ Alors… en quatre lettres, personne de taille anormalement petite…Edward étant donc trop long, c'est forcément nain.

_… personne incapable d'agir par manque de pouvoir ou de capacités…dix lettres. Colonel Mustang ne peut pas rentrer c'est dommage. Je dirais, impuissant. Vous en dites quoi?

_ Humf.

_ Attendez y en a un autre! Personne très âgée en… 9 lettres. Un vieillard! Parfait ça marche! Et là c'est…

_ Ce dit d'un objet de taille minuscule, 13 lettres: microscopique!

_ QUI EST AUSSI PETIT QU'UNE MICRO PARTICULE INVISIBLE A L'ŒIL NU!

_ Un, deux… et de huit, plancton!

_ Une personne qui n'est en aucun cas nécessaire! Elle est inutile! 7 lettres pile!

_ Je suis sans doute plus utile que toi avec ton bras en moins! Tiens d'ailleurs ça tombe bien, personne ayant perdu une main ou les deux ou un bras! Manchot!

_ Etre manchot c'est aussi se trouver être très maladroit comme vous! Tenez, en voilà un pour vous Colonel: 6 lettres; lourde contrainte dont on n'arrive pas à se débarrasser: boulet!

_ Espèce de sale petit…!

_ SALE PETIT QUOI! ASSUMEZ DONC VOS PAROLES ESPECE DE VIEUX CROUTON SENILE!

_ Pff, tu crois que je suis du genre à m'abaisser à répondre à tes petites provocations Fullminus? Tiens, le voilà le mot que je cherchais tout à l'heure en 5 lettres!

_ MAIS VOUS N'ETES QU'UN… QU'UN…!

_ Aurais-tu quelques problèmes d'élocution? Peut-être devrais-tu retourner à la maternelle pour apprendre à parler.

_ Et vous vous allez finir dans une maison de retraite pas tard, croyez-moi!

_ Et comment comptes-tu m'y trainer, tu n'arrives même pas à attraper la poignée de la porte tout seul!

_ Mais je vous…RHAA! Vivement le jour où vous aller crever! Comme ça je pourrais venir piétiner vos cendres encore chaudes et danser sur votre tombe! Bâtard!

La porte heurta violement le mur, tremblant sous les hurlements du jeune Fullmetal qui s'en fut du bureau à grands pas, agitant les bras en tous sens. Assis dans son confortable fauteuil, Mustang sourit, amusé et soudain revigoré, se sentant d'attaque pour les trois tonnes cinq de dossiers qui l'attendaient sagement sur son bureau. Il plia soigneusement le magazine, prêt à le ranger dans un de ses tiroirs en même tant que celui d'Edward, qui lui avait gentiment jeté son exemplaire au visage. Une dernière définition attira son attention et son sourire s'élargit doucement. Il remplit soigneusement les cases blanches avant de remettre le journal à sa place.

6 lettres. Relation de cordialité et de bonne entente entre des groupes, des communautés ou des individus.

Amitié.

* * *

Encore et toujours,je post' en cours de Philo (mon dieu je ne suis pas sérieuse, c'est pas bien^^) Voila, voila, ce drabble m'est venu en écrivant "Fiancailles", lorsque le Colonel fait ses mots croisés. Une sorte de continuité qui n'en est pas une. J'espère que vous avez aimé, et si jamais vous avez des commandes, passez les.

Et n'hésitez pas remercier le guide, je ne suis pas difficile hein? Quels commentaires sont suffisants vous savez...

_disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa._


	17. conversation militaire

Titre: conversation militaire

rating: K

genre: Humour trés stupide.

Paring: nan

Note: plus crétin que ça, tu meurs, je crois que j'ai battu des records. Mais bon, faut parfois écrire n'importe quoi, ça change un peu. 341 mots et bonne lecture.

* * *

_Conversation entendue au détour d'un couloir du troisième étage du QG de l'Est, près de la machine à café :_

_ Eh dit donc Breda., j'viens de remarquer un truc.

_ Que tu ne réussirais jamais à te trouver quelqu'un avec des techniques de drague aussi lamentables ? Il était temps.

_ Mais nan crétin ! Ça n'a rien à voir !

_ Ah ? En tout cas permet moi de te dire encore une fois que tant que le colonel sera dans les parages, tu n'arriveras pas à grand-chose de ce côté-là.

_ Plutôt que de me rappeler d'atroces et irrévocables vérités, tu pourrais m'écouter ?

_ Mais je ne fais que ça ! T'entendre te lamenter toute la journée sur ta malchance légendaire auprès des filles et ton absence totale de vie amoureuse !

_ … tu es cruel.

_ Y a que la vérité qui blesse, je fais ça pour ton bien tu sais.

_ Ouais, ben c'est dur quand même ! et puis de toute façon, c'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler.

_ Bah alors ! Accouche !

_ C'est à propos des frères Elric.

_ Ben qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les frères Elric ? Tu t'es décidé à changer de bord ? Tu sais qu'ils sont mineurs ?

_ Mais c'est pas çaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

_ Bon, bon, t'énerves pas. Expliques moi plutôt.

_ J'essaye ! Mais c'est pas simple avec toi ! Bon, c'est à propos de leurs surnoms. C'est bien Ed et Al.

_ Oui et alors ?

_ Ben tu avais fait attention toi, que quand tu mettais le plus jeune devant le plus vieux, ben ça donnait Al et Ed ?

_ Al et Ed… Jean, y avait quoi dans ton café ?

_ Mais non, t'as pas compris ! Écoute : Al et Ed, Al Ed. « À l'aide » ! C'est marrant non ?

_ … Ah bah maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tes rancarts ne donnent jamais suite. Elles aussi elles doivent crier « Al Ed ».

* * *

C'est le genre de texte que j'écris à la va vite à trois heures du matin, parce que j'ai eu un semblant d'illumination. C'est pas toujours trés concluant, c'est souvent trés con et je me suis dis que celui-ci méritait bien sa place dans cette série. J'ai constaté cette sonorité débile avec les surnoms des Elric lorsque j'expliquais à mon frère un des épisodes qu'il avait manqué. Je pensais pas en faire grand chose mais comme quoi...

un grand merci aux reviewteurs et reviewteuses pour vos commentaires. J'espère que mes petits textes continuront à vous plaire!^^ En attendant le prochain, bon courage à vous tous (et n'oubliez pas l'auteur s'iou plait)

_disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa._


	18. Pousse la chansonnette

Titre: pousse la chansonnette

Rating: K+

genre: humour

Paring: nada

Note: 705 mots. Je suis un peu crevée en ce moment (vive les partiels et les révisions...) et j'avais vraiment besoin de me détendre. Cet écrit s'incrit dans la même lignée que "artiste dans l'âme". Vous risquez d'ailleurs de le trouver même un peu redondant. J'en profite au passage pour dire que dans ces deux spécial Kimblee, je me sers du personnage du manga, bien plus dévéloppé et intéressant selon moi, que le pauvre malheureux qui porte ce nom dans la 1ère adaptation.

Je remercie ceux qui me laissent des commentaires et vous promet de me reprendre en main pour ne pas trainer pendant les vacances (je devrais pas dire des choses comme ça, je suis pourtant certaine de ne pas y arriver.) Mais je vais faire un effort. Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous et au plaisir de vous retrouver.

* * *

Kimblee avait toujours été fasciné par les sons.

Pas n'importes lesquels, non, non, non Madame! Il était fin connaisseur des diverses sonorités du monde et pas une ne pouvait échapper à son oreille attentive.

Kimblee aimait la musique. Sincèrement, il aimait les cuivres bruyants et les gémissements tirés des cordes d'un violon. Il aimait les accords harmonieux d'un piano à queue et la voix lourde et grave de l'orge.

Somme toute, Kimblee se considérait comme un mélomane dans l'âme et il en était fier.

Fier, parce que de toutes les mélodies qu'il avait entendu au cours de sa vie, sa préférée restait sans conteste celle, puissante, envoutante et explosive…des explosions.

Rien n'était plus beau pour ses oreilles distinguées que le craquement sinistre de la terre s'ouvrant en deux sous le rythme infini des bombes, les hurlements d'agonie par milliers, de ces faibles humains insensible à tant de beauté et de perfection.

Kimblee avait pour symphonie adorée l'air brulant de la guerre et le chant sauvage des fusils sur un vague fond tremblotant de cris abominables.

À quand remontait cette passion sans limites pour les « boum » en tout genre? Il n'aurait su le dire. Sans doute était-ce sa mère, cette femme remarquable qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde à le poursuivre à travers tout le quartier pour le punir d'un quelconque méfait lorsqu'il était enfant. Oui, il se souvenait parfaitement du balai à frange qu'elle brandissait au-dessus de sa tête, hurlant des malédictions, cherchant à l'abattre de toutes ses forces sur son dos. Aaaaah, sa mère…

Ne nous méprenons pas, l'Ecarlate adorait sa mère plus que tout. Elle était, ou du moins, avait été un modèle pour lui, une figure forte et emblématique qu'il s'était appliqué à suivre à la lettre.

Sa pauvre et tendre mère, que de bons souvenirs. Oui, maintenant qu'il y songeait, assis dans sa cellule moisie en attendant que le temps passe, c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait acquis une si bonne oreille musicale et cet amour des explosions.

Sa mère avait été un puits d'amour au final. Pas vraiment tendre, pas toujours très affective, mais elle avait été pour lui, une source d'inspiration magnifique, illuminant le ciel de ses étincelles scintillantes.

Sa maman.

Une brave femme.

Il se souvenait encore de ce jour-là. La révélation lui était tombée dessus comme une pierre sur la tête. Dure et brutale mais ô combien efficace. Comme s'il sortait d'un long rêve.

L'illumination avait pris la forme d'un air fredonné par feu sa mère lorsqu'elle faisait la vaisselle, les mains dans la crasse, à récurer des assiettes de spaghettis bolognaise.

ooo

Lander se frotta les yeux de fatigue et d'irritation. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait de garde un vendredi soir et cela le faisait royalement chier. Il fallait avouer en passant que Lander, un sympathique jeune homme brun au visage joufflu et jovial, était une véritable bille aux jeux de cartes.

En particulier le poker.

Grommelant dans une barbe inexistante, il pesta une nouvelle fois contre sa malchance, jurant un peu tard, qu'il ne parierait plus JAMAIS ces tours de garde. Encore moins avec ce crétin de Stevens.

Enfin, tel est pris qui croyait prendre, ce soir, Lander profiterait de sa soirée pour faire le tour des cellules et gueuler après deux ou trois détenus un peu bruyants. Merveilleuse activité nocturne…

Poussant un soupir monstrueux, il envoya voler ses mèches brunes par la puissance de son souffle et poursuivit sa déambulation morose, trainant des pieds sur le bitume sale de la prison. S'arrêta net lorsqu' un murmure à peine audible se fit entendre, à quelques cellules derrière lui.

Revenant lentement sur ses pas, Lander jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre grillagée qui se découpait dans l'épaisse porte.

Un homme se tenait assis sur sa couchette -une planche de bois aurait davantage convenu- se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière tout en chantonnant pour lui-même d'une voix affreusement rauque.

Curieux, Lander se pencha un peu, collant presque son oreille contre les barreaux pour mieux entendre.

_ Boum…le monde entier fait boum…tout avec lui dit boum… quand notre cœur fait… boum…boum…

Ce soir-là, Lander comprit soudain pourquoi tous ses collègues affirmaient que J. Zolf Kimblee était totalement frappé.

* * *

Disclamer : _Hiromu Arakawa_

_Charles Trenet: Boum!_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime beaucoup la maman de Kimblee. Je m'en suis fait une drole d'image que s'exploiterait bien... c'est une idée intéressante... Merci à vous pour la lecture et pensez au guide s'iou plait!


	19. antiMaes

Je prends un peu d'avance pour vous souhaiter un joyeux noël! Mon cadeau à moi sera donc ce modeste drabble.

Titre: guide anti-Maes

rating: K+

genre: humour et prévention (gardez vous des chemins sombres mes amis...)

paring: nada.

note: 1010 mots tout rond. je remercie les reviewteurs et reviewteuses et vous laisse lire en paix.

* * *

Vous vous trouvez face à un choix cruel, une situation qui vous parait insurmontable et qui, en plus de se parer des couleurs du désespoir le plus profond, engendre moult douleurs plus horribles les unes que les autres. Oui, l'Enfer c'est presque ça, un monde de peur et de solitude.

Avec votre malchance légendaire, tous vos efforts ont été inutiles car ô rage, ô infamie, vous venez de croiser malencontreusement Maes Hughes au détour d'un couloir. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il vient de se rappeler qu'il ne vous a pas encore montré les nouveaux tirages de sa charmante, resplendissante, sublimissime, angélique, formidable petite fille adorée qu'il chérie de tout son cœur, voire même plus.

Malheur à vous ! Vous êtes partit pour les dix minutes –minimum- les plus longues de toute votre existence. C'est ce à quoi vous songez avec fatalisme en regardant le militaire face à vous et son sourire niais.

Que nenni ! Si vous avez eu la bonne idée, que dis-je ? la clairvoyance ! de vous procurer ce petit guide de poche et discret comme tout, alors vous avez encore une chance d'être sauvé.

A défaut de vous épargner totalement la possibilité de tomber sur le Lieutenant Hughes au cours de vos promenades dans les couloirs du QG, nous vous proposons quelques solutions de fuite pouvant se révéler fort intéressantes.

- Essayez tout d'abord les excuses bidons, une technique de base : rendez-vous urgents, boulot, fatigue, etc. Si lui-même est fatigué ou un peu morose, il écourtera la séance photos.

- Dans le cas fort probable où il n'est ni fatigué, ni morose, ni sur les nerfs, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il vous propose le double de clichés, histoire de vous redonner la pèche. Cette tactique doit donc être utilisée avec précautions, lorsque vous êtes tout à fait sûr qu'il broie du noir.

- Autre méthode snobez le. Passez devant lui où faites carrément demi-tour sans lui parler. Oui, c'est bâtard et vous n'avez peut-être pas l'habitude d'être si méchants mais honnêtement, il s'agit ici d'une question de survie alors pas de chichi.

- Si jamais il est en forme, préparez-vous à courir. Savez-vous que le QG organise régulièrement des marathons ? C'est peut-être le moment de vous refaire une santé, vous qui ne faisiez pas suffisamment de sport à vos yeux. Mettez le plus de distance entre Maes et vous et faites attention il connait les lieux comme sa poche. Aussi, laissez tomber la cachette dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, il n'hésitera pas à vous suivre. Sur ce coup-là, vous ne l'aurez qu'à l'usure, hélas (sauf si une autre victime croise sa route. Ni comptez pas trop non plus, les couloirs ont curieusement tendance à se vider dans ces instants-là.)

- Si vous êtes trop aimable (ou faible) pour lui jouer un tel tour, ne vous en prenez qu'à vous-même s'il vous attrape. Faut parfois savoir faire des sacrifices et être mesquin. En cas de tout dernier recours, dites-lui que Roy Mustang veut le voir absolument et il partira illico. On fait rarement attendre son meilleur ami. Méfiez-vous si vous utilisez cette technique à outrance, il se pourrait bien que Maes ne soit plus le seul à vous courir après pour vous parler.

- Dans le même genre, vous pouvez aussi tenter l'excuse très simple que c'est le Lieutenant Hawkeye qui le cherche. A utiliser avec beaucoup de modération, elle risquerait de s'en rendre compte elle aussi. Penser également à rendre à Hughes les photos de sa fille qu'il vous a gentiment laissées pendant qu'il allait voir ses amis.

- Vous pouvez également prendre un air grave, de celui qui apporte les mauvaises nouvelles (pas trop souvent non plus, ça peut finir par devenir suspect.) et lui faire comprendre que l'heure n'est pas aux plaisanteries mais au drame. Nous vous conseillons pour ce genre d'intervention d'avoir dans votre bagage artistique un certain talent pour la comédie et une rapidité d'esprit vous permettant d'inventer des mensonges à la seconde. Vous pouvez demander conseil au Colonel Mustang, il est très doué pour ça.

- Une petite précision cependant, une telle méthode peut parfois encourager la diffusion de ragots dérangeants. Arrangez-vous pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, sans quoi vous pouvez dire adieu à votre brillante carrière ou pire vous faire avoir au détour d'un couloir par le Major Armstrong qui voudra vous consoler de tous vos malheurs. Ce guide vous dit comment éviter un danger potentiel, essayez de ne pas vous remettre dans la merde sitôt le pied sortit de la première.

- Si malheureusement (ça peut arriver à tout le monde, même aux meilleurs), Maes vous a littéralement piégé, a agis plus vite que vous, prenez soin d'acquiescer à tout ce qu'il vous dit et priez en silence pour que votre enthousiasme feint ne l'incite pas à continuer.

- Dernière solution, l'ultime machination que notre esprit machiavélique a pu inventer et que nous vous livrons ici : passez à l'offensive. La meilleure défense reste l'attaque, alors attaquez.

Il vous montre des photos ? Parfait, faites pareil. Noyez le sous les clichés de votre grande tante Monique et de son horrible Yorkshire, ceux de vos cousins en bas âge qui viennent de renverser le whisky de papy Gérard. Les photos ou tout autre loisir chiant et envahissant, ça ira très bien aussi. Lassé de ne pouvoir en placer une (il est important de garder un débit de parole rapide et excité), il finira par partir de lui-même. Un Hughes est tenace mais y a des limites à tout !

Certains auront peut-être la brillante idée de pousser le vice jusqu'à le _poursuivre_ à leur tour. A vous de voir.

Et cadeau bonus une telle action pourra peut-être vous garantir un peu de tranquillité à ce niveau-là. A moins qu'il ne rumine sa vengeance en vous préparant tout un nouvel album de sa fille ET sa femme !

Oui, parce qu'un Hughes, mine de rien, ça peut être aussi fourbe et rancunier que nous.

* * *

Et oui, avec l'équipe de production nous avons décidé de sortir un guide complet et collector regroupant tout les conseils pratiques et les règles de survie de base lorsqu'on se retrouve face à un membre de la bande à Mustang ou bien tout autre personnage de notre cher manga préféré.

J'ai mis celui-ci en drabble mais le projet est en cour: vous aurez le droit à un recueil plus gros d'ici... on verra quand ce sera terminé! Disons que vous avez un apperçu de mon prochain écrit.

Sur ce, de bonnes fêtes à vous et j'en profite pour faire ma pub du jour: pour ceux qui aiment les contes de Noël engoissant et démoniaque, je vous propose ma fic "Envy Xmas". Certes, elle date de l'année passé, n'empêche que si vous n'avez pas lu, c'est l'occasion.

Encore un joyeux Noël à vous!

_disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa_


	20. vie de famille

Titre: vie de famille.

rating: K

genre: bouaf, gentil.

Paring: nan.

Note: ça faisait un moment déjà, fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose pour remédier à ce silence! Je suis navrée mais une fois de plus, ça reste court, court: 241 mots. Je suis un peu crevée en ce moment alors si vous relevez trop de fautes, dites le moi que je puisse faire quelque chose pour y remédier. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Lorsque Roy observe Maes et sa famille, il ne se sent pas envahit par ce sentiment un peu niaiseux de tendresse envieuse.

Certes, Gracia est une femme merveilleuse qui cuisine divinement bien, fort charmante et sympathique oui sa gamine est un ange et mignonne tout plein. N'empêche que même en regardant cette vitrine de bonheur parfait et familial, ça ne lui donne pas envie plus que cela.

Femme, enfant(s), journal et charentaises, très peu pour lui.

Roy n'est pas très porté sur la vie à deux (ou plus), surtout de manière durable. Une conquête par-ci, une conquête par-là et c'est amplement suffisant. Avec ça, il se sent le plus heureux des hommes.

A dire vrai, il n'a jamais vraiment songé à fonder une famille et n'est pas prêt de s'y mettre. Si son meilleur ami trouve son compte avec ce genre d'existence pépère, tant mieux pour lui. Ce n'est pas parce que Roy regarde Elysia que le brusque souhait d'en avoir une réplique à la maison le saisit telle une révélation.

Non pas qu'il n'aime pas les enfants en bas âge –ou les enfants tout court en fait –ça ne l'attire pas, point à la ligne. Y-a-t-il besoin de disserter d'avantage ?

Et puis honnêtement, pourquoi aller s'emmerder et se donner double de charge de travail avec un môme dans ses pattes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? Il y a suffisamment d'Edward pour ce genre de choses !

* * *

Voila, ça n'avait aucune portée philosophique ou quoique ce soit du genre mais j'avais envie d'écrire une connerie comme ça. Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai l'impression d'avancer à la vitesse d'un escargot (ce qui est le cas). Je fais des projets de fic et peine à les mener correctement tout simplement parce que je suis prise par autre chose, qui en entraine une autre et encore une autre et encore une autre. Avec la reprise des cours et mon emploi du temps pas toujours très pratique, mon temps d'écriture (déjà pas bien élevé, sauf pendant les vacances, à la rigueur) s'en trouve fortement ralentit.

Je vais tout faire pour être la plus régulière possible mais hônnetement, c'est pas gagné.

Enfin, en espérant que vous ne m'oublierez pas, une petite review en passant, des gros bisous pour vous et merci de la lecture! A la prochaine.

_Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa._


	21. pas vraiment toi

Titre: pas vraiment toi.

Rating : K+

Paring: Oui.

Genre: depressif. Tristoune, nostalgique.

Spoils: hem, c'est dans la suite directe de la première adaptation animée. Donc après le dernier épisode quoi.

Note: Ca faisait longtemps, j'ai eu peur qu'on m'oublie. 348 mots, un tout court.

* * *

Il savait que quelque part, c'était déloyal de jouer ainsi avec elle. Il savait qu'il n'était qu'une pourriture à bluffer ainsi sur son jeu minable, quelques faibles cartes en main.

Il savait qu'il n'était qu'un formidable salaud à profiter de la sorte, de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, assurant ses arrières, ne le laissant jamais s'écarter de ce rêve qu'il avait juré de réaliser. Elle le soutenait sans faillir depuis des années alors que lui-même ne demandait qu'à lâcher prise.

Elle était son ange gardien, elle veillait sur lui et il tenait à elle. Aussi se sentait-il mal lorsqu'il lui mentait. Lorsqu'il se mentait à lui-même, car chaque nouveau mensonge était une lame de plus à s'enfoncer dans son cœur dévasté.

Mais c'était trop dur à supporter. Trop dur d'accepter la vérité.

Dans ces moments de mélancolie, mélange d'angoisse et de désespoir qui le prenaient de plus en plus souvent, elle était là pour l'aider. Elle essayait de comprendre son mal être, sans vraiment y parvenir, et il n'osait lui dire qu'il ne trouvait plus aucun réconfort dans ses mots ou ses caresses.

Elle lui demandait alors, un peu naïvement, ce qui n'allait pas, si son œil ou les blessures qu'il avait reçues du Généralissime, le faisaient encore souffrir.

Il répondait négativement, toujours, et il voyait bien qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ni comment prendre la chose.

Comment lui faire comprendre que sa douleur n'était pas physique, mais bien plus profonde que cela ? Bien plus aigüe. Plus morale.

Et il ne pouvait lui dire, que lorsqu'il voyait son sourire éclatant, c'était à un autre qu'il pensait. Lorsqu'il lisait ses émotions dans ses grands yeux bruns, c'était à d'autres qu'il songeait, plus lumineux, plus brûlants.

Que la douceur de sa peau ravivait le souvenir de celle qu'il n'avait jamais pu effleurer qu'en rêves.

Que derrière sa blondeur et son rire cristallin, ce n'était pas sa silhouette qu'il percevait.

Comment lui avouer que lorsqu'elle s'absentait, ce n'était pas vraiment son retour qu'il attendait ?

Que ce n'était pas elle qu'il aimait.

* * *

Voilaaa, fallait bien que je poste quelque chose tout de même, après un silence pareil c'était impardonnable de vous laisser dans l'attente plus longtemps. En même temps je suis sadique, parce qu'avant que je remette un nouveau chapitre... Enfin bref, celui-ci trainait dans mes dossiers et comme je suis fatiguée, je me suis dis qu'il collerait parfaitement à mon humeur du moment!

Je remercie encore tout les gens qui m'envoient des reviews, ça me fait toujours super plaisir. Je relance une invitation aux idées d'ailleurs, parce que je commence à arriver sur mes réserves!

_Disclamer: Hiromu Arakawa._


	22. Savoir

Tite: savoir.

rating: K+

Genre:boaf. normal? Moins depressif que le dernier?

Paring: nan!

Note: 505 mots. merci pour les reviews, on se retrouve en bas de page. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Roy Mustang n'est pas la science infuse.

Loin s'en faut.

Néanmoins, c'est un homme curieux et cultivé qui possède un immense savoir sous ses sourires tantôt charmeurs, tantôt narquois.

Mustang sait séduire à la perfection. Il sait utiliser tout les atouts en sa possession pour atteindre son but. Il sait moduler le timbre de sa voix pour la faire chaude et suave comme du miel ou bien glacée et sans pitié. Il sait maitriser les tremblements qui agitent ses mains lorsque quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'irrite, ses grimaces peu élégantes lorsque le Fullmetal lui rend ses rapports imbuvables.

Roy Mustang est un manipulateur en puissance, capable des pires magouilles pour parvenir à ses fins.

Il sait qu'il n'y a que de cette façon-là qu'il réalisera ses rêves et ceux de ses pairs. Mustang est ambitieux, il vise le sommet de la pyramide et prend tout les risques possibles pour y arriver. Il sait parfaitement que la route qu'il a choisi est pavée d'embuches et qu'il sera amené à se salir à nouveau les mains. Il sait qu'il risque gros pour protéger ses idéaux, il sait qu'il peut mourir à tout moment et il l'accepte.

Roy ignore beaucoup de choses malgré tout. Il ne connait toujours pas la date de naissance de Riza, il ignore la joie d'une vie de famille, il confond continuellement la porte du débarra et celle des toilettes pour hommes au bout du couloir. Il oublie souvent que les frères Elric n'ont seulement que 15 et 16 ans.

Un nombre incalculable de choses restent floues et incertaines à ses yeux. C'est ainsi, le destin comme certains disent, la vie qui poursuit son cours et dont on ignore le chemin. Roy est un homme après tout, un être humain. Il n'est pas la science infuse et c'est tant mieux.

Certaines horreurs doivent rester dans le silence de l'ignorance.

Roy est comme tout le monde, il n'est pas sûr de survivre à demain.

Il pourrait mourir stupidement en tombant dans les escaliers, se prendre un voiture ou une balle perdue lors de l'arrestation d'un criminel. Il pourrait se faire surprendre par un malade et crever comme un chien sans que personne ne sache ce qu'il est devenu. Il pourrait mourir dignement à la bataille en défendant les siens, les personnes auxquelles il tient.

Roy ne sait pas de quoi sera fait le lendemain.

Cependant, s'il y a bien une chose dont Roy Mustang est certain, c'est de la confiance inébranlable qu'il a en son équipe.

Chaque membre joue son rôle, chacun protège l'autre sans se poser de question et il sait qu'il peut se reposer sur eux en cas de coup dur. Comme eux peuvent le faire avec lui.

Et cette confiance aveugle, cette foi totale est bien suffisante pour qu'il se surpasse.

Il sait qu'il peut y arriver, il sait qu'il peut atteindre le sommet et protéger les faibles. Il sait qu'il peut faire changer ce monde injuste.

Il en est persuadé.

Simplement parce qu'une poignée d'hommes et de femmes croit en lui.

* * *

Ce drabble à le mérite d'être porteur d'espoir et je crois que j'en avais besoin. En ce moment, dès que j'allume la Tv c'est pour avoir sous les yeux des flashs spéciaux, des images de catastophes, bref, c'est pour voir la terre qui se consume et je trouve ça franchement déprimant. (Vous avez échappé de très peu au texte bien glauque et dépressif, c'est pour dire. Y avait encore des septiques pour 2012? Bah maintenant je crois qu'on est fixé...)

Enfin, je ne vais pas vous pourrir la vie avec mes idées noires (et c'est pour ça que je vais d'ailleurs essayer de me changer les idées et écrire plus de trucs joyeux) et je vous remercie de vos commentaires! Surtout Matsuyama, qui reste fidèle au poste à ce que je vois! Merci beaucoup!

sur ce, à un prochain chapitre.

_DIsclamer: Hiromu Arakawa._


	23. Instinct maternel

Titre: Instinct maternel

Genre: humour (ouaiiiiis! la bonne humeur est de retour!)

Paring: on peut dire ça (sans rire, ça ne vous agace pas que je reste dans le vague à chaque fois?)

Rating: boah, K, K+.

Note: 589 mots. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Riza Hawkeye n'a pas l'instinct maternel.

Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde pense à première vue. Et elle-même serait tentée de dire que c'est le cas.

Elle est une femme droite, fière et froide. Elle mène une vie qui, à priori ne peut pas vraiment se conjuguer avec celle de la famille (une famille qu'elle n'a jamais eu d'ailleurs, comment voulez-vous qu'elle élève des enfants alors que personne ne lui a jamais montré ?).

Tous les jours elle risque se peau, toutes les heures, elle peut être appelée à combattre et à prendre des vies comme à perdre la sienne.

Elle n'a pas le profil d'une femme au foyer et encore moins celui d'une mère, voilà.

D'ailleurs, quand bien même elle serait tentée d'avoir un, deux voire trois marmots dans ses pattes, elle sait bien que c'est impossible. A l'armée, les femmes enceintes et les relations entre collègues ne sont évidemment pas tolérés. Et le Colonel ne peut se passer d'elle, ce serait la ruine assurée si elle partait. Alors l'équation est plutôt simple pas d'enfant, elle occupe toujours sa place et le Colonel remplit ses dossiers à temps. La vie est belle.

Les enfants, elle les apprécie. De loin, quand il s'agit de ceux des autres, et en règle générale, ce sont plutôt eux qui ont des réserves à l'approcher. Ça ne l'intéresse pas, c'est tout, elle n'est pas faite pour ça. Avec le temps, peut-être, et encore elle n'en est même pas sûre.

Elle n'a pas l'instinct maternel, quel est le problème ? Elle n'est certainement pas la seule dans ce cas. Si ?

Oh, et puis elle n'a pas le temps de penser à ce genre de choses. Riza Hawkeye est une femme d'action et pour l'heure, sa mission est de préparer l'homme qui lui sert de supérieur pour une réunion entre hauts gradés. Et il est désespérant de voir qu'à bientôt 31 ans, il ne sait toujours pas s'habiller correctement. En temps normal, elle n'aurait rien dit mais là…

_ Colonel, le col de votre chemise dépasse de votre uniforme.

_ Ah ? Oui, c'est vrai. Est-ce que c'est bien grave Lieutenant ? Vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait un petit côté jeune et décontracté ?

Riza soupire et rajuste soigneusement le vêtement. Elle ne tient pas à ce qu'il leur fasse honte tout de même. Il a des responsabilités, il se doit d'être présentable devant l'autorité. Est-ce qu'une mère enverrait son enfant à l'école dans un tel accoutrement ?

Elle termine son œuvre et s'écarte un peu pour mieux contempler le brun qui lui fait face avec un œil appréciateur et fier.

_ Voilà, vous pouvez y aller Colonel. Et n'oubliez pas vous ne devez pas vous montrer insolent ou trop gourmand. De même, évitez d'imposer votre opinion avec trop de virulence. Parlez franchement, certes, mais restez poli. Et je garde vos gants.

_ Quoi ? Hawkeye enfin ! C'est pas comme si j'allais tous les bruler vifs parce que je suis contrarié ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ?

_ Je garde vos gants, c'est une garantie. Maintenant dépêchez-vous avant qu'ils ne s'impatientent. Et une fois revenu, je tiens à ce que vous finissez tout vos dossiers en retard, est-ce bien clair ?

_...

Elle le regarde partir le dos légèrement vouté, penaud et agacé, comme un gamin boudeur, avant de disparaître de l'autre côté de la porte. Riza retourne à ses papiers, une drôle d'impression au cœur.

Qui a dit que Riza Hawkeye n'avait pas l'instinct maternel ?

* * *

C'est pas mignon ça? J'adore représenter le Colonel comme un grand gamin, c'est ce qu'il est dans le fond!^^ Je remercie les reviewteurs (euses), ceux qui mettent cette série dans leur favoris ou laissent des alertes, bref, à tout ceux qui lisent. En espérant vous avoir fait rire (ou bien sourire, tout dépend!) je vous souhaite une bonne continuation à tous et à une prochaine fois!

Et une fois de plus je ne peux que vous encourager à laisser un p'tit quelque chose! D'ailleurs à ce sujet, si vous avez des idées, des commandes ou des envies, n'hésitez pas!

Naé, auteur dévouée.

Disclamer: Hiromu Arakawa.


	24. Pub mensongère

Titre: Pub mensongère

Genre: humour

Paring: non

Rating: K, facile

Note: 151 mots et bonne lecture. Largement inspiré du tome 8. ^^

* * *

Quand on le lui avait décrit, elle s'en était immédiatement fait tout un film.

Imaginez un peu, l'adolescent blond, le regard ambré, le plus jeune alchimiste d'état de toute l'histoire, intelligent, talentueux, charmant, généreux, le teint frais et un look d'enfer, un bon salaire…

Un prince charmant quoi.

Dans l'esprit de May, il était l'homme parfait.

Evidemment, on avait omis de lui présenter quelques détails pourtant non négligeables. Oh, trois fois rien, hein.

Mais bon, qu'il soit petit, colérique, malpoli et mal fringué, ça ne jouait pas forcément en sa faveur.

May avait été déçue de sa rencontre avec le très célèbre Edward Elric. Elle qui pensait trouver l'homme de ses rêves, qui l'aurait emmenée loin sur sa monture blanche, les cheveux dans le vent…

Il lui fallait un marchepied pour monter sur un poney.

Ensuite, elle avait rencontré Alphonse Elric. Et le film avait recommencé.

Sans pubs mensongères cette fois-ci.

* * *

Bonjour à tous jeunes gens. Et oui, après une loooongue absence, je donne enfin un signe de vie. Bon, ce n'est toujours pas le drabble qu'avait commandé Agrond, mais pas de panique, c'est en cours (au sens propre comme au figuré, au final...)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit moment de détente et d'humour. Merci à ma relectrice, **Celine96.**


	25. Vipère

Titre : Vipère

Genre : Normal

Rating : K+

Paring : pas directement on va dire. A la demande d'Agrond, qui voulait un Riza/Martel. Alors mon cher, ceci est spécialement pour toi.

Note : pas de spoil si je ne m'abuse, nous faisons un retour aux sources avec l'entrée à l'école militaire de Riza.

* * *

Bruyantes, indisciplinées et indifférentes.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ainsi que Riza Hawkeye imaginait les nouvelles recrues de l'armée d'Amestris, la future fierté du pays.

Et c'était pourtant dans une atmosphère de « joyeux bordel » qu'elle baignait depuis ses premiers pas dans le bâtiment principal de l'école militaire de l'Est.

Elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions sur l'ambiance d'un tel lieu, mais il était clair qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Où était donc la tension, censée planer sur tous les militaires ? Cet air de stricte assurance, de supériorité et de professionnalisme ? Elle ne voyait autour d'elle que des gamins comme elle, bourrés de rêves et de croyances puériles et erronées sur leur avenir.

Elle s'était inscrite ici peu de temps après la rencontre de l'apprenti de feu son père, sans trop vraiment savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ce choix lui ou bien son rêve improbable ?

Etonnant, comme une personne peut changer votre vision du monde et bouleverser votre destin.

Bataillant ferme pour se tailler un chemin, elle et son sac, dernier vestige de ses possessions matérielles, Riza se dirigea difficilement vers l'accueil où se bousculaient nombres de personnes.

Un premier pas vers l'enfer, sans même qu'elle ne réalise pleinement. Chacun de ses gestes seraient désormais marqués par une ombre rouge et menaçante, à l'odeur de soufre et au goût de larmes.

La standardiste ne s'attarda pas, lui donna son numéro de chambre et un plan vague. Riza serrait les papiers dans son poing, remerciant la femme désintéressée qui fit passer le prochain élève. Pas de plan, pas de message d'accueil ou de sourire prévenant. La blonde découvrirait tout par elle-même, comme les autres. Personne ne lui tendrait la main dorénavant, elle serait seule au milieu de ses camarades et devrait apprendre à se débrouiller sans leur aide.

Comme dans le hall, les couloirs menant aux dortoirs étaient bondés. Si les drapeaux de leur pays, punaisés aux murs, n'avaient pas été là pour lui rappeler où elle se trouvait réellement, Riza se serait cru dans un de ces lycées pour jeunes bourgeois pédants.

Elle croisa de tout du jeune homme fringuant et sûr de lui, qui devait faire la fierté de sa famille, au gamin apeuré, sans doute engagé par contrainte. Ceux-là étaient les premiers à mourir. Des caïds aux sourires ravageurs, des renfermés et sérieux, des jeunes femmes pleines de vie, d'autres plus timides. Des familles éplorées, d'autres pleines de suffisance.

Ce fut dans l'aile féminine qu'elle la vit pour la première fois. Riza vérifiait le numéro de sa chambre, son bout de papier en main, son sac à ses pieds. Elle fit machinalement un mouvement de la tête, scannant les environs pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, et capta du coin de l'œil sa silhouette sèche et assurée, qui retint son attention.

Elle croisa son regard un quart de seconde.

Le brun rencontra le vert.

La conviction croisa l'arrogance.

Deux forces se heurtèrent là, dans le couloir, en un combat silencieux et intense. Deux volontés qui s'affrontent et se défient, essayant d'asservir son opposée par sa propre puissance.

Le contact se rompit, échange fugace dont personne n'eut connaissance, laissant aux deux jeunes femmes, un curieux mélange de confiance, de colère et de jalousie.

Elles ne se connaissaient pas et pourtant se reconnurent. Détestèrent immédiatement tout ce qu'elles voyaient chez l'autre, qu'elles-mêmes n'avaient pas. Ces deux-là se comprendraient sans doute mieux que les autres sans jamais pouvoir devenir des alliées.

Après tout… le faucon n'est-il pas l'ennemi mortel de la vipère ?

* * *

Voilà, avec la fin de mes examens, je me disais qu'il fallait bien "fêter" ça d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bonne vacances à vous, bon courage pour ceux qui bossent encore (c'est pas le début du bac d'ailleurs? Bonne chance aux plus jeunes!)


	26. Traque

Titre : la Traque

Rating : K+/ T, à la rigueur

Paring aucun

Genre : Humour, yeah !

Disclamer : Pazamoi

Note : 919, si j'ai bien compté. Et ceci est en réponse à une commande d'Agrond. Je t'adore, franchement, les quelques idées que tu as donné sont justes… énormes. ^^ Et ce drabble là est venu presque tout seul. Une sorte de révélation quoi.

* * *

Courir. Vite. Toujours plus vite. Ne pas se retourner, ne même pas y songer. Ne pas hésiter. Pas une seule seconde. Des dizaines de vies sont en jeu. La tienne en particulier.

Alors tu dois fuir. Le plus loin possible de ce lieu maudit, synonyme de ta perte. Même si tu sais que tes efforts seront vains, que tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement. Qu'_elle_ te rattrapera un jour ou l'autre.

Tu t'arrêtes dans un dérapage fumant, désorienté, tel une biche aux abois prise dans la lumière de phares. Ton regard vole, tu paniques comme tout animal traqué, qui sent venir le danger à grands pas. Très grands pas.

Tu reprends ta course dans ce dédale de couloirs brusquement déserts, comme si les autres _savaient_. Tu essayes une porte, puis une autre. Condamnées. Quelqu'un s'acharne sur toi, tu en es persuadé.

La panique monte, tu n'as plus le temps. Ton cœur bat la chamade, et dans la poche de ta veste, le morceau de papier qui causera ta fin semble te bruler. Tu voudrais le jeter, le déchirer en morceaux. Mais le souvenir de tes camarades te retient. Ils sont tombés, les uns après les autres, sous la fureur froide de l'ennemi. Recherchés, traqués puis finalement trouvés. Tu salues leurs âmes sacrifiées et toi, l'un des derniers survivants, tu te bats pour demeurer debout et honorer leur mémoire. Un bref regard sur la surface de papier glacé suffit à te redonner quelques forces et la volonté qui va avec.

C'est bien inutile cependant. Car trois couloirs plus tard, c'est dans une impasse que tu te retrouves piégé.

Tu te retournes, dos au mur, et tes yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur.

Tu as perdu. Tu le sais désormais, tu ne pouvais rien y faire. Dès le début de la Chasse, ton destin était joué. Tu es fini, mauvaise pioche au jeu de la survie. Tuer ou être tué, aujourd'hui c'est à ton tour de passer à la casserole.

Tu déglutis péniblement, trembles comme une fille. Tu aimerais vendre un de tes complices pour sauver ta peau. Envolées, tes belles promesses de loyauté, de toute façon, ces rats ont fait la même chose puisque c'est toi que l'on a pris en chasse.

Ta main se crispe sur l'enveloppe alors que l'ombre de ta mort s'approche lentement de toi, d'un pas maitrisé. De celui qui est certain de sa victoire. Et qui a raison de l'être.

_ Pitié…

Sauver ce que tu peux, gagner quelques secondes de répit, jeter aux orties ta fierté et implorer sa clémence. Tu veux vivre, bordel ! Tu es trop jeune pour mourir et tu veux trouver une petite amie avec qui terminer tes vieux jours. Une jolie brunette à forte poitrine par exemple, que l'âge ne saurait enlaidir. Et vos enfants jouerons dans la cour de votre pavillon tandis que le chien-

_ Donnez-moi ça.

La voix claque dans l'air telle la morsure d'un fouet, froide et mortelle. La sueur dégouline sur ton front moite.

Pas de pitié, pas de pardon. Juste l'assurance d'en finir avec tout ceci, ici et maintenant.

Tu te sais perdu et pourtant, tu refuses d'obtempérer. Tu as sué sang et eau pour ça, tu ne comptes pas partir sans te battre encore un peu. Ou bien la peur t'empêcherait-elle de réagir rapidement ? Cela déjà, est plus probable et ton bourreau s'impatiente.

_ Sous-Lieutenant Havoc, donnez-moi ceci sur le champ.

_ C'est pas moi ! C'est Hughes, j'y suis pour rien ! C'est lui, j'le jure !

Sauver sa peau, coute que coute. Et tant pis pour les copains. Ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent de toute façon, à le vendre comme ça… et peut être pourras-tu t'en sortir malgré tout ? Tes espoirs fondent comme neige au soleil sous la voix de l'_autre._

_ Je le sais. Je me suis déjà occupée de lui et d'autres m'attendent. Maintenant, finissons-en, je tiens sincèrement à enterrer toute cette histoire.

_ Pitié !

_ Non.

Et le bruit sourd d'un corps qui s'écroule.

₪.₪.₪

Riza Hawkeye poussa un soupir presque blasé et jeta un regard mi- énervé, mi- navré au Sous-Lieutenant Havoc qui gisait comme une loque contre le mur, une bosse de la taille d'un œuf sur le haut du crâne. Il était désolant d'avoir à en arriver là, mais c'était nécessaire. D'un geste rodé par l'habitude, Riza tira un carnet noir de sa poche intérieure et sortit un stylo.

La liste était longue, trop à son goût, et quelque part, cela ne lui plaisait pas. Mais une joie presque malsaine l'envahit quand elle raya avec application un autre nom d'un coup net et précis.

Accroupie face au corps amorphe, Riza lui fit rapidement les poches, poussant un léger cri de satisfaction en trouvant l'objet désiré.

Des tréfonds du veston bleu, elle en extirpa une enveloppe blanche, froissée d'être passée entre tant de mains malveillantes. Celles de Riza se crispèrent sur le papier blanc et elle grinça des dents.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour s'assurer que la photo était bien à sa place.

Parfait. En route pour la broyeuse.

Encore quelques noms à raturer et d'ici peu, plus aucun homme du QG Est ne pourrait se vanter d'avoir pu voir LA photo de Riza Hawkeye sous la douche, et s'en être tiré vivant.

En se redressant, elle laissa flotter sur ses lèvres un sourire carnassier, rangeant soigneusement son carnet.

₪.₪.₪

Assis à son bureau, le Colonel frissonna méchamment et lorgna la porte de la pièce.

Il se mit à trembler.

* * *

Buahahaha, ça a été un tel plaisir d'écrire ça! Et en plus, j'ai d'autres suggestions en magasin et en discutant avec ma Beta, il m'est venu quelques idées supplémentaires. AHA! Je suis machiavélique!


End file.
